


Choice of the Crown

by End_Me12



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Doesn't follow movies, F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25130131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/End_Me12/pseuds/End_Me12
Summary: Minerva, one of the last of the Kalliskivid, becomes Tony Starks’ adopted daughter, and grows up to be somewhat of a delinquent, until Thanos’ greed compels him to try and harvest her power for his own sake. In the process, Minerva conceives a daughter at a young age, and the author better get back here and write this description or I’m gonna set this as the official description - Well I'm here now - Minerva conceives a daughter at a young age, and now has to do everything in her power to protect her. In the process, Minerva is thrown into the cusps of an unwanted political marriage, but can she protect herself from the brother of her betrothed, the infamous God of Mischief?Note from Editor-sama:Two teenage girls struggle deeply to come up with a thought-provoking, eye catching, interesting, yet relevant title for a fanfic. In fact, this description is the best thing that one of them could come up with. Tragic times, my friend, tragic times. Please show us mercy and sMaCk ThAt LiKe BuTtOn.
Relationships: Avengers Team/Original Female Character(s), Loki & Avengers Team, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**_Editor-sama takes no responsibility for any spelling/grammatical errors, cuz screw English, man, I need a Snickers bar. Oh, btw, we claim nothing from Marvel, Steven Universe, or any other franchise that may be referenced in this story. (pls don’t sue us, we need to go to college). A gentle reminder that this story may contain some mature content that some viewers may find unsettling, so please read with caution._ ** ****

On a more serious note, it is I, your author. I just highkey wanted to say that I have heavily based the race that Minerva is (the Kalliskivid), on Steven Universe’s Gems. Don’t worry, y’all don't have to watch the show to understand because it will all be explained in the story. I will try to update frequently and my lovely Editor-sama will hold me responsible for said update schedule **_(darn right she will)_** of at least one update per week or else she has permission to steal my dogs ** _(well in that case, reminder who?)._** I am a little rusty as I have not actually written since like, 2018? ** _(And I am just a weeb who finds writing/proofreading enjoyable)._** There will be mature themes and disturbing content, but before any appearance of disturbing content I will make sure to put a **TW** (trigger warning). This story does contain abuse, sexual harrasment/assault, and graphic torture scenes. I really hope y’all enjoy reading this! Comment as much as possible ‘cause, well, we need the feedback. I take constructive criticism well. Obviously all rights are reserved to their respective owners. We don’t own any Marvel characters and we don’t own any Steven Universe concepts, but the storyline is ours, as well as Minerva and any original characters in this story. Any comments that are italicized and bolded in Author’s Notes will be from Editor-sama. **_There goes my pink colored-sass_**. Well it doesn’t show up pink in the websites I need to move it to in order to publish the story. **_Huh? Outrageous! Let me speak to the manager!_** Calm down Karen (can you put a rolling eyes emoji? Im on laptop i cant) ** _You’ve got it, boss. 🙄^^_**

**_Also, it’s I’m*, a*, I*, and can’t*._ **

Okay, I think that's all, we hope you enjoy!

**_Editor-sama here. Give Author a name, cause…..R E A S O N S ._ **

“R E A S O N S” meanie. 

**_It’s because I jokingly said, “Jerk-Face-Author.”_ ** _😞_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Loki looked up at the Avengers standing before him, eyes flicking to all of their faces. “If it’s all the same to you...I’ll have that drink now.” 

Suddenly, the doors to the elevator opened with a small ‘ _ ding _ ’, and all eyes shot to the two teenagers standing in the doorway. “We’re ba—oh.” the female mumbled. “We brought souvenirs!” The boy yelled from behind his sister with pink star-shaped sunglasses and a little stone-like animal on his head. Tony facepalmed. 

“You ruined it. We were hero posing and everything.” The exhausted billionaire complained grouchily, “we also aren’t keeping that thing.” he added pointedly.

Everyone else in the room was confused as Tony began arguing with the black haired, fairly tall, teenage boy about whether or not he could keep the space alien that apparently had no need for food, while the female went up to Thor and began poking his muscles asking if they were real. After Tony was finally able to wrangle up his teenagers with everyone watching in sheer amusement,except for Loki, who was glowering about the whole ordeal in shackles. 

Soon enough, Thor and Loki were on their way to Asgard with the Tesseract. The young female sighed. 

“Well, there goes my entertainment.” She grumbled. She was having fun messing with the god that had tried to take over her home. 

“Aww, Minny liiiikkkeesss Thor!” her elder brother teased.

“Minerva, Dexter, we’re going to have a little talk about what to do when there is a *literal* supervillain in our living room.” Tony groaned at the two teenagers, beckoning them to sit in the car. The two teens rolled their eyes, but reluctantly obeyed their father’s command. 

S I X Y E A R S L A T E R

“Father,” Thor pleaded, “ Loki has been better, surely he can be cut some slack!” 

The older man looked down at his son, “He has proven himself unable to be trusted. As the mortals say, If I were to give him an inch, he would take a mile.” 

“Just give him a chance!” 

“I have given him many chances and yet he has failed, time and time again!” Odin rose from the golden throne as his wife walked in the room. “Thor is correct. He has been displaying good behavior.” Frigga agreed. 

After nearly an hour of arguing, the king finally relented. Loki was allowed free reign of the palace excluding the dungeon, weaponry, and relic areas. He was not, however, allowed outside the palace walls just yet. The younger of the two princes also had to accompany his brother on his business meetings about the coronation he was to have. Neither of the two were quite thrilled about the prospect of Thor’s coronation. 

Thor had been able to slip out of his responsibilities in the past when he was needed to save the nine realms from peril, however now that everything was in a state of peace it seemed as if he was unable to find a good enough excuse to escape his duties as future king. 

_ Meanwhile on a far off planet in an entirely different galaxy… _

“We aren’t invading Jotunheim!”

“She’s right. The resources there aren’t the most abundant.”

“That isn’t what I was going for, but I appreciate the help.” 

“What about Asgard?” 

“No! We aren’t invading any more planets. We have plenty.” 

“Minn-”

“No! I’ve made up my mind. We aren’t invading them. They may be organics, but they have a strong armies and reinforcements. We would lose.”

“...Very well..” 

Minerva Stark nodded, getting up from the head of the very large table and giving all of the others a stern look before marching out of the ‘war room’ as it was called. She sighed in relief as the large doors closed behind her. Slouching slightly, she shook her head and began making her way to the library. She had finished early, so she decided the light of her life could finish a bit early too. 

She tentatively stepped into the large library. It was the biggest library she had seen in her twenty-two years of living, and it was filled to the brim with knowledge about the expansive universe and the beings that reside within it. 

Looking around, she quietly crept up to a sitting area, watching carefully as two figures leaned over a pop-up book with Earth animals in it. 

  
“Mira, what is this one?” asked the Magenta Tourmaline alien woman pointing to the picture of a chicken. 

The black haired, green eyed toddler next to her squinted, thinking hard before grinning and exclaiming, “tiken!” to which the Tourmaline tutor responded with an enthusiastic, “That’s right! Very good!!” 

Minerva smiled fondly before walking over, her heeled footsteps caused the others to look over to her. The toddler named Almira squealed and climbed off the plush maroon couch before running over to Minerva, who scooped the two year-old up in her arms and kissed her chubby blue and purple blotched cheeks. 

“Mama 'm learn a tiken!” Almira exclaimed giggling happily at being in her mother’s arms again. 

“A chicken! You must be the smartest girl in the world! You could fill a book with all of that knowledge!” Minny gasped dramatically as her daughter tugged on her wavy brown locks. “Minu Teemant.” Tourmaline greeted bowing to salute the shorter woman, “I was just reading the book on Tera’s animals with Almira.” the magenta woman beamed at her superior. Minerva smiled at the woman warmly. “Thank you Maggie. I finished up early for the day so I’ll be taking Mir-Mir off your hands. Feel free to take the day off.” The alien woman blushed at the use of a name and not a facet number. She nodded happily. 

Minny left with Almira to go to her room in the large palace. “Mama wer we go?” Almira asked curiously, leaning her head against her mother’s shoulder. Minny chuckled lovingly, kissing the top of her head. “Well, Mama decided that since she was done with work for the day, she would take you out to go see Uncle Dex and Grandpa!” She exclaimed, making the small child gasp and wiggle with delight. 

Minerva set Almira down once they were safely in their room and began packing the toddler’s things. Almira helped by picking out her favorite stuffed saber-toothed moose-lion cub toy and giving it to her mom to pack. Minerva then asked her daughter to go get her some things and began showing her the proper way to pack clothes and toiletries. After she finished and made sure everything was ready for Almira to stay with her grandparents, she took said toddler’s hand and led her to a crystal warp station. A Pearl with lilac colored skin carried Almira’s bag a few paces behind her. Once they were ready to depart, Minerva gave the lilac Pearl a smile and took the bag from her hands, thanking her in the process.

“When will you be back, Violetne Teemant?” the servant asked politely using Minerva’s official title as Violetne Teemant.

“I should be back tomorrow at the latest. I am just planning on dropping her off and saying hello to everyone before coming back. I need to be here in case Sinine, Kollane, Roosa or Smaragd decide to do something unagreeable.” She told the Pearl, “Send me an immediate report if anything goes awry while I am away. I won’t be long.” she added sternly before activating the warp station and leaving to go to her birth planet of Tera or as it was called by the locals, Earth. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a toddler is dangled by her ankle over some acid.

Minerva looked around as the bright light that had once enveloped her and her daughter vanished. They were in a glass dome-like room with an easy view of Manhattan, New York. Almira, not being able to wait, rushed off through the door that led an elevator that would bring them to the rest of the Avengers’ tower. “Mira!” Minerva whined, picking up the stuffed animal that the little girl dropped and following after her amusedly. 

After a few minutes of trying to find her daughter, Minny huffed. She could have  _ sworn _ the tower got more expansive every time she came for a visit. She marched back to the elevator and pressed the button for the next floor down. She searched the pristine floor of the building high and low, but found nothing. No trace of her lovely little Almira. So it was back to the elevator again.

Minny continued this process tirelessly until she found herself standing in the spacious living room where the Avengers usually lounged about. Steve Rogers was sitting on a black leather couch sketching who knows what in his drawing pad. Natasha Romanoff sat next to him quietly watching his pencil flit across the page while eating a peanut butter sandwich. Nat looked up to see who was in the doorway thinking it was Wanda, the Scarlet Witch, but her eyes widened upon seeing Minerva. 

"Minny? What are you wearing?" The red haired woman asked, eyeing Minny's byzantium ankle length dress. Two slits ran up the sides of the long gown stopping at her hips to show off her legs. It had off the shoulder straps that showed a little cleavage, and the bodice hugged her curves. There was an opening on her torso in a rhombus shape that showed off her olive skin tone and the fairly large, violet colored diamond gemstone that resided where her belly button would be. She wore golden heeled sandals that wrapped up her legs in a very Greek goddess-esque fashion. Minerva sighed as Steve looked at her.

"It's my monarch outfit. I have to wear it or one that looks just like it every. Single. Day." She groaned while Natasha nodded. "It looks good on you." Steve added smiling warmly before going back to his sketching. "You wouldn't have happened to see Almira, would you?" The brunette asked, her electric blue eyes scanning the room. Steve shook his head, not looking up from the page while Natasha thought for a moment before replying, "have you checked your brother's lab on floor 22?" Minerva sighed exasperatedly before thanking the two. She set her bags down by the couch and dragged herself back to the elevator yet again to press the 22nd button.

Minerva sighed as the elevator door opened with a ' _ ding' _ . She looked up and her eyes widened in horror "Dexter! What in the hell do you think you're doing to my baby?!" She yelled while rushing over. Almira who was now upside-down gasped at her mother's language and began scolding her while Dexter turned white with fear and nearly dropped Almira's ankle by which he was holding her. "Mama no! No say!" Almira scolded, her purple and blue skin beginning to redden as blood rushed to her head. Minerva hurriedly scooped her daughter into her arms, holding her upright, all while kissing her head before turning to her older brother with Almira unhappily wiggled in her arms and began whining. 

"Almira wanted to get a closer look at the piranha solution.." he said in a small scared voice gesturing to the tub of acid next to them meekly. "Dex! Piranha acid is highly corrosive! She’s two!! You can’t just do everything a two year old asks you to do! Especially if that means dangling her over a tub of acid that kills organic matter within seconds of coming into contact with it!" She yelled angrily. 

"W-well I didnt think itd be that dangerous seeing that she isnt completely organic!" The black haired man argued scratching his well kept beard nervously. 

"Not completely-?! Look, she’s two-thirds organic. She would have died, Dexter! Don’t you dare put my baby in danger like that ever again, or I'll-I'll kick your ass so hard that my great nieces and nephews will feel it!" She yelled before storming out of the lab, Almira was looking over her mother's shoulder waving at her uncle. "Bye-bye!", she called out not understanding what happened but at the very least comprehending that her mother was very upset.

Minny held her daughter close to her blinking back tears as she entered the living room with Nat and Steve again. She sat on the couch with Almira in her lap and hugged her close, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. Almira sat in her arms looking up at her curiously with big emerald eyes, "Mama 'm ogay! 'M ogay Mama!" She tried to reassure. Nat and Steve looked over and worriedly asked what happened. Minerva managed to sob her way through the story, telling them how scared she was of losing Almira who began wiggling on her mother's lap impatiently. 

Minerva let her daughter down, and the toddler waddled over to Steve's drawing pad, she looked around for a pencil or a crayon to doodle with, but finding neither, she just decided to look at the pictures in the little book. Minny wiped her tears as Steve comforted her awkwardly while Nat walked off to find Dexter so they could have a ‘little talk’ about lab safety. James "Bucky" Barnes walked into the room with his friend Sam Wilson, both freezing upon seeing the upset woman, doing a 180 straight into Wanda Maximoff who gave them a stern look and turned them both around before leaving the room herself. 

"I thought my dad didn’t like you?" Minerva chuckled at Bucky. 

He chuckled back, "He didn’t. But, I guess he tolerates me now." The brunette man shrugged. "It's nice to see you again, Sam." Minerva added to the darker skinned man who nodded his head smirking. "Last time I saw you, you were heavily pregnant. Where's the kid?" He asked before spotting the little girl with pigtails. Almira looked up at him in that moment, "Wait wait wait, she’s...purple?!" He exclaimed, confused at her purple and blue skin color. "Who did you have—" he was cut off by Bucky elbowing him and glaring at him, "O—oh, right..sorry." Sam mumbled while Almira waddled over to the two of them and began trying to explain that armadillos were her favorite animal.

Wanda walked back into the room carrying a brownie on a plate with a fork wrapped in a napkin. Steve sighed in relief, released her from the awkward side hug, and let Minerva take the plate from her hand. This of course caught the attention of little Almira whose eyes got wide upon seeing the chocolate dessert. The little girl waddled over making whining noises as she watched her mother lift the fork with the chocolate goodness up to her mouth to eat. Minerva laughed and took another forkful and brought it to Almira's plump little lips, feeding her some of her brownie. After each bite Almira hummed in delight and did a little happy dance while she chewed as the adults conversed about how adorable she was, wearing a green sundress that brought out her eyes, and black sandals that fit her cute little feet well. 

It wasn’t long until Tony joined his daughter and their friends in talking. The older man was bouncing his granddaughter on his knee while she messed with her voice, realizing that the bouncing of his knee made it come out bumpy as if she was riding in the car. Unfortunately, what she didn’t want to happen, happened. A small beeping sound went off in one of the unnoticable pockets in her dress. Minerva sighed and pulled out a small crystal cube, twisting the top which allowed a hologram to form. The lilac colored Pearl was standing in the hologram. 

“Pearl.” Minerva greeted putting on her ‘ruler voice’.

“Violetne Teemant. I apologize for the interruption, however Smaragd Teemant has arranged for you to go to Asgard. She said since you enjoy the realm so much, you should be stationed there.”

“What?! Obviously she knows I’m not going. Tell her to cancel any plans to reach out to the Allfather immediately.” 

“Minu Teemant...She has already contacted Odin Allfather.”

“Excuse me? The nerve of her! I swear when I get bac-”

“One more thing, m’lady,”

“And what would that be?!”

“She along with Kollane Teemant have made an arrangement for you to marry Odin Allfather’s eldest son before his coronation.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clogged toilets and arrivals.

Minerva angrily drummed her fingers on her thigh as her Lilac Pearl drove the ship towards Asgard. She was impatient to get to the damned place and ask Thor what the fuck was up. She definitely wasn’t ready to get married, especially not to Thor. Sure, when she was younger she had a crush on him and all, but she had gotten over that on their travels through the galaxy together.

She sighed, picked up her buttleberry smoothie, and took a sip. Buttleberries, she found, were her favorite fruit, and they only grew in her now home planet of Kodumaailm. They resembled blackberries, but had the color of blueberries, and were about as big as a plum. She was one of the few creatures there who actually  _ needed _ food to survive.

Suddenly, a hand was placed on her shoulder. She looked up at the brown-eyed man with a bored expression, raising a perfectly trimmed eyebrow. 

“I clogged the potty.” Dexter told her with a grin. He seemed to be very proud of this fact. “Can you get a servant to unclog it?” He asked. Minerva’s jaw dropped. 

“Dude, how? I designed that toilet so it wouldn’t freaking clog even when a two-year-old shoves  _ toys _ she doesn’t want anymore in it!” She asked with an incredulous look on her face. 

“My butthole is gonna be bleeding for days.” Was all he said before standing next to her. She continued to look up at him wondering why he wasn’t sitting back in his chair. He glanced over at her and shook his head. 

“I refuse to sit on my injured badonk.” He declared solemnly, staring out the windshield of the ship.

Minerva just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Silver Tourmaline”, She called one of the servants, “please unclog the toilet. My brother will show you which one.” She told the snow white Kalliskivid. The servant nodded her head, bowed, and had Dexter lead the way. 

“Finally some pea—” She was cut off by her Lilac Pearl, “We have arrived, Minu Teemant.” Minerva sighed in annoyance, wishing the ride would have been a little longer than two days. She was on edge, as this was nearing the longest she had ever been away from Almira. She had left her daughter in the care of her adopted father before leaving despite the two-year-old’s protest. It broke her heart to watch Almira cry and throw a fit because she wouldn’t be able to come along, but then again, it broke her heart whenever Almira cried because she wasn’t allowed to ride their pet named Maw like a horse. 

Her large ship landed on the grass just outside the large golden palace. Her Pearl raised a hand to cover her mouth and giggled, causing the blue-eyed woman to look at her curiously. “It’s just, the palace back home is so much more grand.” the Lilac Pearl scoffed unimpressed. Minerva’s eyes widened as she giggled at her Pearl’s antics. “Lila!!” She exclaimed between her laughter making the Lilac Pearl grin. Dexter came back into the room hardly a second later, and the three of them got ready to leave the ship. 

When they stepped onto the ramp that led outside, guards in golden armour were standing in two rows facing each other which created a straight walkway. At the end of the walkway stood two figures watching them descend the large ramp. One had long blonde hair and was very tall and muscular with blue eyes and a beard. He wore a smile on his face as he took sight of Minerva and her brother, for the three were old friends who had not seen each other in quite some time. Minerva immediately recognized him as Thor. The man standing next to Thor wore no smile, nor did he have the golden hair of his brother. He was tall and lean with pale ivory skin and long black hair that was slicked back. While his brother wore red, he wore emerald, the same color as his eyes. 

“THOR BUDDY OL’ PAL!” Dexter yelled breaking into a sprint and hugging the blonde man who chuckled and embraced his brown-eyed friend. “My friend! Your skin color has darkened since I last saw of you!” Thor chuckled as both boys pulled back while the raven-haired man next to Thor rolled his eyes before turning his attention back to the woman who had just reached them. “Uh, yeah man, it’s called a sun-tan. Ladies love it.” Dexter grinned. 

Minerva smiled at Thor, and Loki being a Salty-Sally just  _ had  _ to speak before she even had the chance to open her mouth. “I must say brother, I was expecting much more. Your bride to be isn’t as beautiful as the stories say she is. In fact, she’s actually quite the opposite.” He smirked upon seeing Minerva frown, expecting her to burst in tears. He was a bit shocked when she straightened up and cleared her throat. 

“I must say Mr. Potter, I was expecting much more. Your bride to be isn’t as beautiful as the stories say she is. In fact, she’s actually quite the opposite.” She mocked in a british accent, causing her brother to snort back a giggle. She looked Loki up and down with a smirk before saying, “as long as I don’t look like you, I believe I’m quite attractive.”

Loki’s eyes widened in anger, “You dare mock me?! I am a god, you insignificant bimbo, and you would do well to learn your place before I put you there myself!” 

“I apologize, your majesty, but this, ‘insignificant bimbo’, actually outranks you.” the Lilac Pearl fumed beside her Teemant. Thor decided to jump in at that moment before Loki could realize that a servant of all people just spoke to him as if he were her equal. 

“Alright everyone, let us all calm down and head for the palace. There is a banquet celebrating your arrival.” 

“Aww shucks, ya didn’t have to do a whole feast for lil ol’ me. You’re gonna make me blush.” Dexter said, trying to calm the situation. He could tell his sister wasn’t actually bothered by Loki’s rude remark, and actually seemed more amused than offended. She had gotten worse treatment from her long-term bullies at the private school Tony had sent them to. 

“Come now.” Thor smiled, taking Minerva’s small hand in his large one before kissing her knuckles and leading them into the palace with Loki following close behind, looking as if he smelled something rancid. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some playful banter

Once they entered the large palace, Thor immediately led them into the throne room. Minerva looked around. “This is a long ass hallway to your dad’s throne.” Minny remarked unamused, causing Loki to let out a small chuckle at her remark. Despite not liking the woman, he found her dry remarks a bit amusing. That is, until she ruined it. “What are you laughing at, Snape? Don’t forget I still don’t like you.” She said to him over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow causing him to scowl. 

“I cannot say I’m fond of you either.” He spit. 

They finally reached the throne, and after bowing at the old man that rested upon it, Minerva spoke. “Your majesty, King Odin Allfather, I come to you today bearing bad news.” 

“And what Minerva Stark, Violetne Teemant, might that be?” The king asked, his eyes narrowing down at the short woman slightly. 

“I came here in person to apologize to you, for I cannot marry your son, Thor.” 

“And why not, my child?”

“I was in no way, shape, or form notified that this deal was even happening. I am not planning on getting married for a long time.”

“Plans change. I was promised my son would marry the most prized ruler of the Kalliskivid.”

“Allfather, I had no clue of this arrangement until yesterday. I have even gone as far as to grace you with my presence to issue a formal apology on my Aunt’s part. She has stepped out of line. It will not happen again, I assure you.” 

“I will be clear with you Miss Stark. Your aunt has placed the idea of war in my head. Who is to say that if you do not marry my son, you will not start a war with my realm?”

Minerva was shocked. That dumb bitch! That actually-very-clever dumb bitch. She faltered, and this did not go unnoticed by everyone in the room including Odin who internally smirked. He had won at their little game. 

“Y-You certainly have my word, that no harm will come to any of your realms from my people.”

“My dear, if I were to base everything off the word of a simple mortal woman, what kind of king would I be?” 

  
“B-B-But--? You can’t just-!” 

“Minerva Stark, if you do not accept this proposal, I will have no choice but to wage a war that you  _ know  _ your people will not survive.” 

“......Very well.” She finally gave in. She would have to do it to save her little Almira from being caught up in the middle of a war. Minerva knew she hid her well, and she also knew that Almira was only known to very few. The majority of the galaxy had no clue that Almira existed. The only ones that knew were her people, her family, and her closest friends. 

After the entire fiasco that was meeting her new fiancé’s father, the servants showed them to their rooms. Unfortunately for her, her room was directly across from Thor’s, and was next to Loki’s. After relaxing in her room, she refused the maids’ pleas to change into a red and gold dress. The dark purple dress she wore would do just fine. She would not change her clothes even if the maids insisted that she must wear it because it is “Thor’s colors”. 

She exited her room at the same time as Loki. Both looked at each other before scoffing and rolling their eyes.

“Man, why’d I have to get stuck walkin’ with you?” She asked as they fell into step next to each other. 

“Don’t worry dear, I dislike your presence almost as much as I dislike the strain you put on my eyes. I have not seen someone as hideous as yourself in years.” he responded icily. 

“Ouch. you hurt my feewings” She whined. 

“I must say though, I am a bit confused. Most women would be overjoyed at the prospect of marrying my brother. You seem anything but thrilled to marry him.” 

Suddenly Minerva stopped walking and took his hands in hers before looking up at him with wide eyes. “W-well…” She mumbled with a blush on her cheeks, “I must confess..I suppose it could be because of the fact that...Well….Uhm..” She began to stutter, the blush becoming more prominent on her cheeks. He was baffled and slightly disgusted with her behavior. “I- I actually want to marry you instead, daddy~!” she cooed finally causing his eyes to widen. He pulled away from her suddenly, completely disgusted. 

“You disgusting undignified wench! You really think that a God of my caliber would choose to mingle with a lowly mortal woman such as yourself?! If you think that for one second you really are duller than i thou-why are you laughing?” 

At this point Minerva was doubled over leaning on a nearby pillar, laughing so hard that she was crying. “You- you should have-” She let out an absurdly large laugh, “You should have seen your face! You were all, ‘ewwwww’, and I was all, ‘wait senpai, notice me’ it was so funny!!” She immediately stopped laughing when she made a snort sound, this time her cheeks flushed for real and she pointed at the smirking man flusteredly. “You didn’t hear that!” 

“I really do believe I did.” 

“Did what? Nothing happened. Whatcha talkin’ about Severus?” 

“You sounded like a swine, my dear. A perfect noise for you don’t you think? You already fit the description.” 

“Why you little-!” 

“Darling I _ assure _ you. I am not little.”

“Oh come on, that’s just nasty. I don’t wanna think about your two-centimeter peter.”

“I was referring to my height. You might not want to think about me in such a way. It will make it all the more  _ disappointing _ when you consummate your marriage with my oaf of a brother.”

“Ha. Funny. I bet your two-centimeter peter couldn’t compare to Thor’s  _ three _ -centimeter one.”

At this Loki let out a genuine laugh, and as much as she didn’t want to, the brunette found herself enjoying the sound, so much so that she grinned in response. Of course, all good things must end, and they were at the banquet hall much too quickly for Minerva’s tastes. She surprisingly found herself enjoying the banter with Loki, and unbeknownst to her, he enjoyed it as much as she had.

“Try not to eat like a pig as well, darling.” Loki teased before opening the large doors, not giving her any time to respond before all eyes were on the two of them. 


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva, not having the chance to respond, just walked past him and sat next to her new fiancé. Minerva’s jaw almost dropped upon looking at the spread. There was all types of food; roasted duck, boar, deer, and they all looked to be about the same as the Earth versions, maybe just a little bigger. Jams and different types of rolls littered the table, there was what she thought looked like baked potatoes, steamed broccoli, a vast assortment of drinks, and in her own glass, she found some Asgardian ale.

“Minny, I haven’t seen you since you came home.” Thor said, piling food onto his plate while Minerva began doing the same, though she clearly didn’t have as much food on her plate as he did. 

“I’ve been busy. I run over fifteen colonies. Plus, the others are dying to conquer more and I’ve been having to deal with them. This whole fiasco is because of them.” She whined not noticing that Loki was listening in on their conversation from across the table.

“I apologize for my father. I know how you feel about relationships. Especially with Almira around.”

“Don’t mention her too much. She isn’t known to about 99.9% of the universe, and I’d like to keep it that way.”

“I won’t speak of her. I know you wish to keep your beloved secret.” 

“Thank you. Oh, you should see her. She's gorgeous, absolutely beautiful. So smart too.”

“You should have brought her. I think she would have enjoyed it here.” 

“Oh yeah. c’mon Mira, we’re going to our brand new home! Oh, and by the way, I’m getting married to Thor!” 

“I know this situation is not ideal. We will figure a way out of this. What happened to the Minerva that always got herself in and out of trouble? The Minerva that escaped over one hundred and twenty-two galactic prisons?”

“She had to grow up, Thor. Suddenly she had to take care of not just one person, no, that’d be too easy. She had to take care of eighteen colonies worth! On top of that, a titan just decided to-” She huffed shaking her head not willing to finish that sentence. The blonde man placed a large hand on her bare shoulder.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to offend, or stir up distasteful memories.”

“It’s fine. It’s just, I’ve worked so hard to keep her hidden, I’ve worked so hard to keep the peace, to keep everyone safe. It feels like everything I’ve worked for in the last two, almost three years, is all just going down the drain, and it’s hard to keep up.”

“We will figure something out. Maybe try acting like the old you while Almira is not here.”

“What are y’all talking about? I heard Almira being mentioned.” Dexter whisper-yelled across the table from his seat next to Loki, who rolled his eyes in annoyance. He had been getting some good information out of their conversation. So far he gathered that Minerva already had a beloved. That must have been the reason why she didn’t jump at the chance to marry Thor, as all the other women had before. Her beloved was a woman named Almira, and Minerva had changed herself so this “Almira” woman would stay with her. And on top of that, she had an encounter with a titan, he had an idea of who she was talking about and fought back a shudder. 

“Shut up Dex, its none-ya.”

“Oh wow very clever, Minny. You just want me to be gullible and say, ‘none-ya what?’ so you can be all, ‘none-ya beeswax!’ Well I’m not buying into it.”

“Dex, seriously do us a favor and shut up.” 

Before her sibling could respond, a nobleman spoke, loudly asking Odin to tell everyone a story, and since no one else seemed surprised except for Dexter and herself, she assumed this was just a normal occurrence. 

Odin began speaking of a war, a war with hideous monsters. He told the story of how these monsters had begun to invade Midgard, and how he went with his armies to slay the beasts. He described them as savages, ruthless monsters. As something far beneath him and all the other Asgardians. Minerva and Dexter listened intently, neither of them realizing what species he was speaking of until he mentioned their blue skin. 

“Wait, wait, wait,” Minerva interrupted him much to everyone’s annoyance except for Thor, Frigga, and Loki, who clearly did not enjoy this story. "You're talking about the Jotun, aren’t you?" 

Odin raised a disapproving brown and nodded. Minny’s anger began to flood through her body, and she saw red, she suddenly stood, her chair squeaking loudly against the floor. "How dare you?! Your descriptions are not only completely unnecessary, they’re downright offensive!” Thor put a hand on her arm, trying to get her to stop causing a scene. Frigga, who was watching her younger son worriedly, turned her gaze to Minerva before glancing between the two as if already forming a plan. 

“And what would you know about the beasts?” Someone spoke up from the table. 

Minerva whipped around and glared down at the nobles with her nostrils flared. “They’re people. Just like you and I. They have children, families! You would only know them by the war. All men and women become savages on the battlefield.” She turned back around to glare at Odin. 

“Being a good leader takes compassion. You must be able to justly decide the fate of any being under your jurisdiction. Prejudice has no place in the mind or heart of a leader. As Allfather, you seek to look after, and protect the nine realms, yet you are quite simply unable to do so if you have a single bigoted bone in your body, and unfortunately for you, you are filled with them-”

Odin tried to cut her off, but Minerva held a stern hand up, signalling him to be silent. Much to his own and all in the room’s surprise, his mouth snapped shut immediately. 

“You will be able to speak once I am finished! Whether you like it or not, I am still a queen regardless of whom I marry, and I will not tolerate any more disrespect from a second-rate leader such as yourself.”

At this point, jaws were dropping all around the room, but the fuming woman continued. 

“Now you  _ know  _ the words I speak to be true. You  _ know  _ I am capable of the position to rule, or else you would not have wedded me to your favorite, first-born son. Had you believed I was incapable of ruling, you would have married me off to the son who is to never see the throne of Asgard; your second-born.”

Frigga visibly flinched. 

“I am appalled by the prejudice and bigotry that radiates from your skin like a contagious plague! So I will say to you now, you wanted me, and now you shall have me. Your dogmatic ways will no longer survive here. If this is my future, if this is to be my kingdom, much will change. Now with that said, I bid you all a good night.” 

And with that she stormed out of the room, the large doors slamming shut behind her. After a moment of silence, a large commotion broke out across the table. Noble men and women yelled about what they were to do, asking Odin for advice, screaming about how she should be executed for how she spoke to the Allfather, others claiming she was in cahoots with the beastly giants. Not a single soul seemed to notice that Loki was no longer at the banquet table. 

Minerva turned the corner, her heels clicking against the golden floors as she strut through the halls with an air of authority. She was still upset, and so lost in her thoughts that she failed to defend herself when a large hand wrapped around her arm pulling her into what seemed to be a cleaning closet. A pair of enraged emerald green eyes met startled electric blue ones. She barely had any time to think before another hand wrapped around her throat and began to cut off her air supply. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Early Update

Minerva tried gasping for air, but nothing was able to reach her lungs as the hand around her neck tightened. The woman began clawing at Loki’s hand, trying to force him to let go. 

“You impudent woman!” The god hissed. 

“Making a mockery isn’t so fun when there are consequences, is it now, wench?!” 

Minerva continued to struggle against him, his body was pressed against hers, preventing her from doing any damage to him. Her vision was beginning to darken and Loki laughed menacingly. 

“You really are just a stupid mortal! Not even able to protect yourself from the pathetic second-born son.” 

“-oki” She gasped as her vision suddenly enhanced. Loki’s eyes widened in confusion and fascination before he was thrown against the opposite wall. Minerva fell to her knees breathing in as much air as she could before rough coughs escaped her mouth. She wrapped her own hand delicately around her neck that had turned a royal purple color and not just because of bruising. 

Loki looked up from his spot on the floor, grimacing in pain as his neck cracked at the smallest movement. He stared at the now mostly royal purple woman in fascination. There were still some spots on her skin that were her previous olive skin tone. Her eyes opened and were the brilliant fuschia color he had seen when he had still held her neck in his crushing grip, her pupils were black rhombus’ and her eyes narrowed at him causing a shiver of fear and surprisingly enough, arousal to shoot through him. She looked so dangerous, like a predator glaring down at her prey, and he found himself wanting to be her prey. She stood, her petite royal purple and olive toned spotted hands clenched into fists at her sides. 

“How, dare, you?” She snarled in a low voice before turning her attention to her skin. “Do you have any idea what you’ve done?! It’s going to take me forever to get that illusion back up! Not to mention you attacked me! Your recklessness would have started a war, and even worse, would have left a little girl parentle-” She cut herself off after realizing what she revealed with wide eyes. She stomped towards him, lifting him to her height by the collar of his shirt. Loki smirked at her, confusing the woman for a moment. 

“You are with child? It really shouldn’t be a surprise considering how bloated you look. I had just assumed you had one too many desserts.” He slightly out of breath, as the weight of her magic was crushing. Her look of confusion turned back into a glare, and he almost found himself missing the doe-like appearance it had given her eyes. Almost. 

“Don’t get smart with me!” She snarled. “You  _ will _ keep it a secret. You  _ will _ behave. And most importantly, you  _ will  _ leave me alone.” She hissed.

“And say, I don’t heed your words? What then?” He asked looking back and forth between her vibrantly colored irises challengingly.

“Well, let us hope that my dear fiancé doesn’t mourn his brother’s untimely demise too much.”

With that, she dropped him, swung open the door of the closet, and began making her way back toward her room. After a second, Loki heard one of the maids shriek in fear before a feminine voice replied with a sharp, “Oh shut up!”, causing him to chuckle to himself, still out of breath, but recovering the further and further Minerva was away from him. 

She was truly a magnificent creature. The sheer weight of her power caused him difficulty breathing. What he would give to have that type of power. It was a shame the woman was being wed to his brother. What a waste of power.

. . . 

Minerva finally made her way into her room where Dexter was waiting for her in a blue dress that reached his calves, some much too small high heels and red lipstick on his lips. The dress wasn’t made for his muscular frame and didn’t exactly look flattering on him. 

“Sweet baby Jesus, what are you wearing?” Minny groaned looking at her brother. “Why are you purple? Who made you lose control of the illusion?” He asked worriedly, completely forgetting what he wanted to do, and instead went into protective big brother mode. 

“Dex, I’m fine.” 

“It was Loki, wasn’t it? He was the only one that was missing after you left. I bet you he didn’t think I’d find out, but my eyes catch everything. I’m a master detective. This master detective is gonna kick that man’s ass. I don’t care if I’m a ‘puny mortal’. I’ll kill him for messin’ with my baby sis.” he rambled angrily pointing a finger at her face. Minerva moved his finger out of her face with a smirk. 

“Calm down killer, I’m fine. The dude has a weird ass kink for choking. He was all like, ‘say, harder daddy’ and of course I turned him down, so he got mad and started choking me for real”, she said nonchalantly. 

“That is highkey not what happened.” 

“I know, but don’t sweat the details, sweetcheeks.” 

“I’m gonna sweat the details. You  _ know _ how sweaty I get. And it will not be pretty in this dress.” 

Now that made Minerva snort back laughter. “Why are you even in a dress?”

“I was gonna give you a lap dance. I know how much you love it when I twerk on you with this cake.” He slapped his butt causing Minny to facepalm. “For real, you’ve been stressed, I just wanted to make you laugh.” He added seriously. 

“Aww thanks big bro. But honestly, get out. I just want some nice quality alone time.” 

“Damn, I was hoping I would get some quality time with you. Ya know, call up Ally, watch a movie on my phone, stuff like that. I bet you frost baby would love to see her mama all purple.”

“Dex, you know how unstable my magic is in this form. I have to turn back.”

“Let’s just video chat Almira, show her purple mommy, and boom, you can spend the rest of the night trying to get the illusion back up. I surprisingly have full bars here.” 

Minerva smiled at him, and he grinned back, knowing that he had her. He pulled out his phone before video calling his father.

Back at the tower, Almira was currently playing with Barbies with Tony and Pepper. Tony’s phone rang, and he pulled it out of his back pocket. Seeing that his son was calling, he quickly picked up the phone, causing Pepper to send him a disapproving glare. “It’s Dex!” He defended as the screen opened up to show the faces of his two kids. “F.R.I.D.A.Y, project my phone screen.” Tony commanded the AI.

Minerva and Dexter’s faces were projected, and Almira took one look at her mother, shot to her feet, and yelled, “Mama!!”

“Baby! There you are! I’ve missed you.” Minerva cooed from her spot next to Dexter. They were both sitting on the bed when Thor barged into the room. “I apologize, but I need to speak to Minerva.” He said once he saw the two. 

“Hey, is that Point Break I hear?” Tony asked.

“Stark?” Thor asked before Almira screamed. She wasn’t scared or hurt. She just wanted the attention of her mother back on her. It worked, because Minerva’s head snapped back towards her brother’s phone, and she was clearly worried before she sighed in exasperation. 

“Mira, you can’t do that to Mommy.” She chuckled, her eyes filling with adoration for the small child. 

“Mama Pah-pah! Peddy!” Almira giggled reaching up towards her mother’s face.

“She is purple! And yes, she is very pretty too!” Pepper encouraged, smiling lovingly up at her daughter’s purple skin. 

Thor came closer to the bed. “May I?” he asked, wanting to see little Almira. He hadn’t seen her child before and was curious. Minerva nodded her head, and Thor leaned over to look at the bubbly two-year-old. His blue eyes scanned over the screen, widening at the small child, who really  _ was  _ beautiful. She reminded him of someone, and Thor gasped realizing just who. 

“Minerva, she’s a Frost Giant, isn’t she?” He asked his friend who nodded, continuing to smile lovingly at her daughter. “Those markings on her skin, I’ve seen them before.” He added, referring to the lines adorning her blue and purple skin. Minerva and Dexter looked over at the blonde man, both of their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. 

“They are the same markings my brother has.”

“Loki? He’s a Jotun?” Dexter asked. Thor nodded his head. 

“Is there any way that my brother is Almira’s father?” 


	7. Chapter 7

“How would Loki be Almira’s father? We both know how and where she conceived. Are you saying he was with Thanos at the same time Minny was?” Dexter asked incredulously. 

“My brother was in Thanos’ grip at one point, yes.” Thor agreed. Minerva flinched every time the name was spoken, almost as if the Titan would hear his name being spoken and come busting through the castle’s walls at any moment. 

“He wasn’t there.” She mumbled. She was still in her birth form, her lilac colored hair was in her face, hiding her disturbed expression, fuchsia irises downcast, watching herself fidget with her hands. 

After Thor asked that, Tony began to freak out on the other end, and Pepper decided it was best that the three of them talk it out and let them know how it went later on. Tony was irate, Mira cried whenever Minerva wasn’t on the screen anymore, so the strawberry blonde woman had her work cut out for her. 

“We must tell Mother and Father!” Thor said suddenly, making Minerva shoot him a glare. 

“No-”

“Think about it; we won’t have to get married if you already have my brother’s daughter! Besides, if Almira is my brother’s child, doesn’t he have the right to see her?” 

At this Minerva rose, pure fury etched onto her face. “That  _ man _ will have  _ no _ business near  _ my _ daughter whatsoever. He tried to kill me, Thor! That’s why I look like  _ this _ !” she gestured to herself. 

“I know, and I came to apologize on his behalf! Minny, this could mean a brighter future for you and your child! We must tell them!” 

“Let me at least think about it.” Minerva sighed before shooing both boys out of her room. 

. . .

The next day after Minerva was able to get her illusions back up, she wasted no time, and made her way to Thor’s room, still in her thin nightgown. Thor was shirtless, only in his undergarments, and Minerva couldn’t stop herself from staring at his toned chest and abs before she shook herself out of it. 

“U-uhm, I was thinking about what you were saying, and I want you to know, that I’m willing to let your parents know. Only if I am promised no war, and I need Loki to prove himself first if I am to allow him to see her. He tried to kill me, Thor, all because I called him the second-born and said that he wouldn’t see the throne of Asgard. Which is very much the truth. What happens when Almira drools on his favorite pair of sneakers and he decides to throw her against the wall?!”

Thor groaned, “He isn’t that bad I promise. He’ll prove himself, but we must tell my parents first.”

“Okay, okay, thank you.” 

Minerva reached up and wrapped her arms around Thor’s neck, pressing her thinly veiled body against his as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin against the top of her head. Suddenly the door to his bedroom opened.

“Brother I-” Loki was cut off at the sight of the two. “How touching, shall I come back later?” He sneered, the two quickly pulled apart, Minerva looked at her feet and bit her lip, wrapping her arms around herself. 

“Actually, we need to talk to you. With mother and father.” 

“Oh goodie, a family discussion.” 

“I’ll um, go get ready,” Minerva said, unable to even look at Loki in fear of seeing a resemblance to Almira. She brushed past the dark haired man and made her way into her bedroom to get ready. Loki looked up at Thor suspiciously.

“Brother, what is going on?” 

“Let me get dressed, brother! You shall know with Mother and Father.”

Loki rolled his eyes and stood outside of Minerva’s bedroom waiting for her to return. And return she did. She exited the room in a long, golden, flowing dress that sparkled. It came down to her feet, and had a sweetheart neckline that showed some cleavage. Her brown hair was in an elegant bun, and she had golden earrings in her ears. Loki’s eyes widened upon seeing her, and his heart fluttered. He often liked to prod at her that she was quite unattractive, but that couldn’t be further from the truth. 

Minerva bumped into him, and looked up in surprise before her eyes softened into one of adoration. She saw it. She raised her hand and gently cupped the side of his face, her thumb rubbing over his cheek as she took in the sight of his features, comparing them to Almira’s. She then realized what she was doing, and dropped her hand down immediately with wide eyes. 

“Sorry,” she mumbled, her cheeks flushing. Loki just stared down at her completely bemused. If he was being honest with himself, he missed her gentle touch and the adoration on her face when she stared at him. After all he’d never seen her look at  _ Thor  _ that way. 

“I was going to see if you wished to walk with me. I was hoping to get more information out of you as to what is going on.”

“I’m afraid you’ll have to wait brother.” Thor chuckled while stepping out of his room, causing Loki to roll his eyes and turn to face his brother.

“I must say brother, you’ve never been good at keeping things from me, so I’m impressed.” 

“Don’t be. We’re going to tell you, aren’t we?” Minerva asked rhetorically while Thor offered her his arm. She took his arm and allowed him to begin walking to their destination. 

Loki glanced at where Minerva had taken hold of his brother’s arm with a bit of jealousy. He still missed the gentleness of her touch. He shook the thought from his mind and fell into step next to Minerva. He noticed how short she was compared to him; a full foot shorter, in fact. She seemed so fragile, and yet she was so strong. The thought of this small woman holding that much power baffled him completely. 

As the three walked through the halls, servants and guards alike bowed to all of them, although some even began whispering about how Minerva herself must be a frost giant because of her purple appearance the other night. Others said that the one maid that had seen her was just imagining it, or it was Loki just trying to play a trick on the foreign queen for speaking about how he wouldn’t get the throne. 

Finally, they arrived at a room that had lush couches and chairs with a large table in the middle filled with food. Odin and Frigga were already inside. It seemed that Thor had already told them, much to Minerva’s annoyance. The brunette woman elbowed his side causing Thor to let out a small chuckle.

"I apologize, but I needed to let them know that we needed to talk."

"Yeah, whatever Miss O'Neil." 

“I am not familiar with that reference.”

“Ninja turtles.”

Loki gave her a confused look before sitting down in the loveseat. Minerva sat in her own loveseat, and Thor sat next to his mother and father on the couch. 

“Tell me, what is it that you thought so important to call us here?” Odin asked in annoyance. Frigga gently placed a hand on his arm to sooth her husband’s ire. 

“I have a kid.” Minerva bluntly stated.

Frigga looked at Minerva shocked. “You have a child? That is fine, I am sure Thor will take care of it. Tell me, is it a boy or a girl?” 

“Girl, and her name is Almira.” Minerva smiled but it quickly turned back into a frown when she looked at Loki. “Thor, took one look at her, and well, he told me that she looked familiar.” She began. “Due to certain...circumstances...I don’t know who her father is…” She said hesitantly. 

“So you really are just a whore, then?” Loki spit disgusted by the woman, this time instead of her usual reaction she flinched causing Loki to almost feel a little guilty. 

“Loki!” Frigga hissed while Odin looked amused at his youngest’s reaction. 

“Yes, Mother? Have I said anything out of turn? I am only pointing out the obvious. This so-called ‘queen’ is nothing more than a common whore!” The raven-haired man laughed cruelly.

“Take care with how you speak, Brother! She is still my friend and now my fiancé! You will not speak to Lady Minerva in such a manner!” Thor fumed jumping up in anger. He knew the circumstances around Almira’s conception, and just how much Minerva struggled when she was pregnant.

Loki rolled his eyes and was about to make a snarky retort, but Odin cut him off. “Enough.” 

“Father, the reason I brought you here is because I took one look at Almira and I know she’s Loki’s daughter. You should have seen her. She looks just like him!” 

Loki’s eyes widened and he stared at Minerva. “That’s preposterous!” He exclaimed. “I had never had an actual conversation with her until she arrived on Asgard just days ago!” 

“You wouldn’t have needed to even meet me.” Minerva mumbled while staring at her feet. 

He glared at her, “that is the most idiotic thing I have ever had the displeasure of hearing you say!”

“I agree that it does not make much sense for him to be the father without intercourse taking place. Perhaps you should explain, dear.” Frigga said gently, reaching out and holding the now timid girl’s hand. Minerva nodded and with that she began to explain. She decided to start at the beginning, so she took a shaky breath in and out, and began her story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter there is going to be some NSFW/mature content. I will put a TW (trigger warning) here and at the beginning of the next chapter. I will also have a summary of the next chapter put up at the end of chapter 8. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW (Trigger warning) for this chapter. There will be graphic depictions of violence, torture, rape, and suicidal themes. Please do not read this if you are not in the right headspace. There is a chapter summary at the end for those of you that don’t want to read any graphic content that will appear in this chapter.
> 
> Also I've added "Chapter 8: Abridged Version" written by our lovely Editor-sama at the end of the actual chapter 8 just so if you read it and aren't feeling well mentally or emotionally you can read the abridged version and cheer up
> 
> Love y'all <3
> 
> Sincerely, 
> 
> Author

_ It was freezing. The girl in the dark cell shivered; her breath visible in the air. She held herself close together so as to not get hypothermia. How long had it been since she was captured and brought here? A few days? Maybe a whole week? The seventeen year-old girl had left her home without a single goodbye, and was severely regretting her decision. She knew her parents would notice that she was gone, but they wouldn’t worry. They wouldn’t do anything to look for her. She was aware that as long as she had no plan, she was stuck here.  _

_ Not too long afterwards, a guard showed up with more slop for her to eat. The alien sent shivers down her spine, and she didn’t want to get close. As the Chitauri guard opened her cell to put the slop inside, Minerva lunged. She jumped on its back, wrapping her legs around its waist as she covered his mouth with her right hand to muffle its screeches. She gathered her violet colored magic in her left hand and pressed it to the crown of the creature’s head, not without struggle, before frying its brain. The Chitauri soldier fell, taking her down with it, with a small, “oof”. The young woman crawled off of the now dead alien and shook herself off and cracked her neck before she searched it’s body for some keys. She found and took the keys before dragging the body of the Chitauri to where she had previously been curled up on the floor. She positioned the corpse in the same way she had been before, and casted an illusion on the Chitauri to look like her. She walked over to the bowl of slop and grimaced. She needed her strength. “Bottoms up…” She mumbled to herself, pinching her nose and bringing the bowl of unappetizing soup to her lips before downing the disgusting liquid. She shook her head and shivered.  _

_ She stepped out of the cell and closed the door, locking it. She cast another illusion over herself so she looked like the soldier. Time for her to escape. She walked into the hallway towards a large winding staircase. Her breath was still visible to her, but as she began making her way up the staircase she found herself heating up.  _

_ When she was about halfway up, she was panting hard. “Who the fuck put so many stairs here?” She whined, continuing her trek up the stairs.  _

_ Once she reached the top, she spotted a large gathering of Chitauri, and her jaw dropped. One of them made a clicking sound at her in a greeting and she tried to make the clicking sound back, but it ended up sounding like a bad impression of Chewbacca, causing everyone to look at her in confusion. She chuckled to herself awkwardly before strutting past everyone. They continued to stare until a gray, sickly looking guy with no nose came into the room, causing everyone to stiffen immediately. “What are you all doing lazing about? Get back to your posts! You!” He looked directly at Minerva making her eyes widen in fear. “Go get the prisoner. My father wants to see the girl.” Minerva nodded at him and turned around. “Excuse me, you worthless creature? Is that any way to address me? Apologize immediately and I might just spare your life!” Minerva turned around and sent him a nasty glare.  _

_ “Who do you think you are, Voldemort? I’ll kick your ass from here to next week you freaky, wrinkly ball sack lookin’ ass bitch!” She growled. She had enough of his shit, and blew her cover completely.  _

_ “You! You are not a soldier! Guards!” he screeched. _

_ “And I sk-sk-oop-.” Minerva said, dropping the illusion. She faked a left and instead ran to the right of the mostly bald, noseless man, and dashed out of the servant’s quarters as quickly as she could possibly manage.  _

_ “Stop her, you fools!”  _

_ “REMEMBER TO SAVE THE TURTLES, VALDIE-BALDIE!” she sneered on her way out before turning and blowing him a kiss over her shoulder. She tried to run down a hallway, but fell flat on her ass after hitting something instead. Looming over her was this giant alien with skin the color of clay. “Oh no, it’s a thicc boi.” She whined. The giant muscular alien picked her up by the hem of her shirt and brought her back to his brother with ease.  _

_ “Bring her to Thanos. He wishes to see her.” Ebony Maw told Black Dwarf, glaring at the struggling woman.  _

_ Minerva was brought before Thanos. “You tried to escape.” He stated, glaring down at the woman.  _

_ “That’s obvious. Who would want to stay in one of those cells?” She asked glaring up at the Titan.  _

_ “Use the Orloni.” Thanos growled after Ebony Maw clasped a large metal collar around her throat, “We’ll see how much you enjoy your cell then.” _

_ Minerva was thrown in a dark concrete room. She landed on her hands and knees, scraping them in the process. Two Chitauri entered the room and began ripping her clothes off, leaving her in her undergarments and the thick collar before they fully restrained her by chaining her down to a metal table so her limbs were spread out and her back rested against the cool surface, all while she struggled and tried to use her magic. She found she was unable to do so and immediately blamed the silver collar. _

_ The Chitauri men grabbed two Orloni. Hairless rats with a large gaping mouth, and sharp claws and teeth. They placed the two Orloni on her stomach before placing a bin over the animals. The aliens then placed hot coals over the bin.  _

_ “W-What the fuck is going on??” Minerva asked wide-eyed as she felt the rats beginning to claw at her stomach, above the diamond that resided there. After mere minutes, she was screaming and writhing in agony. The claws and teeth of the alien rat-like creatures were scratching, clawing, biting, and gnawing constantly. They had long since broken the smooth skin of her stomach and were covered in blood as they reached muscle tissue. She could practically feel the tissues being torn apart, eaten, or cast aside by the Orloni who were desperately trying to escape the hot environment that they were trapped in.  _

_ Minerva was sobbing in agony as the rats had now dug a pretty deep hole in her body, still scratching and gnawing, but now they were inside the girl, damaging her internal organs. The Chitauri were clicking to themselves in their native tongue and took the hot coals off the bucket and grabbed the two Orloni who were drenched in the girl’s blood. Minerva whimpered in relief until a burning hot coal was dropped into the open wound on her stomach. She screamed as her organs sizzled. She could feel herself cooking from the inside out. That’s when she vomited; all over herself and the table. The pain was too much for her to bear and she could barely hear the cackling of the Chitauri before she passed out. When she next awoke her wounds were healed enough for the torture to happen again, and again and again.  _

_ This is how life had continued. One day she would be cut open, pieces of flesh removed, little piece by piece with a knife until she passed out, and a few hours later, she would wake up to find herself completely healed, the only evidence left behind were nasty scars, and not long later, they would be at it again. Another technique was when they would burn and scorch her by fire before the let large, cat-like aliens lick the blistering skin off of her body, which easily came off in bloody heaps once their sand-paper like tongues reached it.  _

_ Another time she was forced to swim in water that was infested with hungry half shark, half crocodile-like creatures that began to slowly tear her limb from limb. The salt water got in her wounds and eyes. The water was turned a deep, scarlet red with her blood, and filled her lungs.  _

_ Other days, her bones were broken. Fingernails torn off. She was whipped, poisoned, frozen, her gemstone was cracked. Her DNA was scrutinized, and it was excruciating. It felt as if she was being ripped apart on a miniscule level but the worst form of torture had yet to come.  _

_ She was brought before Thanos again. She was bruised and bleeding from being beaten beforehand. She glared up at him with such a deep hatred in her eyes. A burning pain surged through her body and her organs began failing before starting up again. The crack to her gemstone had been the cause of this. They hadn’t touched it after ripping it from her body, which had almost killed her instantly; her organs began to fail, and she began coughing up blood as soon as they had done it.  _

_ “What? Come to see me suffer again?” She asked hatefully. Even after all he put her through, she still wasn’t broken. She was wearing her tattered undergarments and that same bulky metal collar that blocked her powers. She was dirty, grubby, and had lost a fair bit of weight due to the fact that she was barely fed. Her breasts had gone down two sizes and now her bra practically hung off of her. Her panties had done the same, as her ass had lost its muscle, and she had to constantly pull up the thin tattered clothing in order to keep it from falling off of herself.  _

_ “After taking a closer look at your DNA, I found that you are a very powerful woman. I want that power. I want your DNA.” Thanos began leaning down to see her better. “You will work for me.”  _

_ “Go to hell, you overgrown  _ **_*_ ** _ Burple Nurple.” She growled, spitting at him. The blood filled saliva landed on his purple scarred cheek. His face twists into a disgusted snarl before he backhands the much smaller woman, sending her broken body skidding across the floor, leaving a small trail of blood.  _

_ “No matter. Your DNA is unlike any I have seen before. Your gemstone functions like a powersource. It sends energy through your body, powering your organs and it is the *only* reason why you haven’t collapsed due to malnutrition yet. I’ve found that you’re a celestial. A powerful being able to wield infinity stones. In fact, the gemstone in your stomach is very similar to that of an infinity stone. I could use that. With the right partner and proper training, your children could be an unstoppable force.” He explained to the eighteen year old girl.  _

_ “W-what? What children? I’m not having any kids!” She growled out with as much sass as she could muster.  _

_ “We’ll see about that.” Thanos smirked, while reaching out for her broken body that was still on the ground. She had just barely been able to lift her upper body onto her shaky forearms, her long lilac hair falling into her purple face and olive toned face. _

_ Thanos grabbed her by her hair, causing her to grit her teeth in pain before he ripped off her bra in one easy movement. Minerva’s eyes widened in realization. She started struggling hard against him. Thanos took both her wrists in one hand and restrained her before ripping off her panties with the other, leaving her bare in front of him. “No! Let me go! Don’t! I’ll rip you to shreds if you touch me!” She snarled, kicking her legs. It was no use though, Thanos had already freed himself from his pants.  _

_ He beckoned a Chitauri soldier to hold her wrists while he spread her legs. Minerva was yelling for him to stop. She had tears running down her purple and olive toned cheeks, her bright fuschia eyes were squeezed shut as she was forced to stay still, her limbs restrained. Thanos entered her and immediately began thrusting using her blood as lubrication. The Titan smirked, “You’re a virgin? I would have thought a girl like you would have already had a partner by now.” Minerva just continued to plead for him to stop and leave her alone.  _

_ Thanos wasn’t having it, as he continued to pleasure himself with her, completely ignoring her pleas. She felt like she was getting ripped apart; she felt dirty, filthy, and violated. She couldn’t block out the pain that was rippling from between her legs. He was too big and rough for her. This was a type of pain that she hadn’t known until now.  _

_ It wasn’t long until she felt him tense and release his seed in her. She couldn’t stand the feeling of him inside her. When he pulled out, she realized she would have to bear with it for longer, as he left a part of himself inside of her. She prayed to whatever gods that would listen that his plan wouldn’t work.  _

_ Her prayers were answered when a month went by and she hadn’t conceived no matter how many times she was raped by the Titan. He grew angry and decided to try someone else. This man was entirely blue with blue eyes. Thanos had called him Ronan The Accuser. He used her body much like Thanos had, pleasuring himself in her until he came inside of her. This hadn’t worked either.  _

_ Many powerful men had tried the same, each bringing a burning pain between her legs when they used her body. She never conceived, the strain on her was much too great for her body to give new life. She began to be taken care of much better, she was forced to eat and drink, her body was no longer malnourished, and she became a sex slave. There was no more physical torture. She was just a toy for men to use to pleasure herself. She had stopped fighting back after a year of constant rape.  _

_ She had assumed that Thanos had forgotten about his original plans for her. She brought in money now, and that was all she was. She felt disgusting, like some willing whore. She hated it. She hated herself. She wanted to die.  _

_ Any chance she got, she tried to kill herself. She tried slitting her wrists, stabbing herself in the chest, drowning herself in the shallow water of her bath, and even tried breaking her skull against anything hard enough to withstand it. She broke. She was now a shell of the girl she used to be.  _

_ Thanos had stopped the visits from strange men across the universe. He had stopped whoring her out to whoever could pay enough. She was given a break, and she was relieved. That is until one day she was brought to a large chamber that looked somewhat similar to a doctor’s office. They laid her down on the table, and she stayed there, without struggling while they examined her body thoroughly. They took out some type of injection tube with what she observed to be white liquid in it. She assumed it was semen and she rolled her eyes. ‘This again?’ She thought bitterly. She believed herself to be infertile at this point. She had to be; too many men had pleasured themselves with her and had filled her with their seed. Not once did she ever show any signs of conceiving.  _

_ The doctors inserted the injection tube into her body vaginally. They stopped making sure that everything was in place as she laid on the metal table, wondering when she would be able to have the sweet release of death. She felt the liquid enter her body and squirmed uncomfortably. This was a completely new approach, and she wasn’t used to a mere delicate prodding before she was full of sperm.  _

_ ‘A sperm bank. That's all I am.’ She thought glumly as the doctor held her in place to stop her from wiggling in discomfort.  _

_ A month later, no sign of her period.  _

_ Two months, no period, and still no visitors.  _

_ Three months, she began to gain weight.  _

_ Four months, well, by then it was obvious she was pregnant.  _

_ She was panicking now. She was pregnant. She was pregnant and the child was going to be used as some pawn in Thanos’ master plan. She couldn’t have that. She had been cut slack, seeing as she had lost the will to live. But now, now that she had something to fight for, she had a plan. Unfortunately for her, Thanos had found a way to strip her of her magic a long time ago, so she couldn’t use that to her advantage. However, she *was* given free reign as long as she didn’t do anything suspicious, which she hadn’t.  _

_ After another two months of preparing, she had successfully escaped. She had taken her ship and left; no one had noticed until she was long gone. She was heading home. She placed a hand on her now 6 months pregnant baby bump. “I’ll protect you. I promise.” She mumbled, staring down at her stomach that moved gently under her touch, she smiled lovingly at her baby’s kicks. Her life was going to be so much different now, but she had made a promise to keep her baby safe, and she’d be damned if she wasn’t going to keep it.  _

**_*Editor’s Note: Yes, yes we did make a reference to Chowder that some of y’all youngin’s won’t ever understand._ **

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 8: Abridged Version**

**_It is I, Editor-sama. Little-Miss-Author is having le Writer’s Block, and needs a little motivation to continue the story. However, I had another thing in mind. A master plan, really._ **

**_Tense chapters are great and all, but ya always need a little comedy to ease the tension, yeah?_ **

**_With that said, I’d like to welcome all 2? 3?, of our readers to THE FIRST EVER BONUS CHAPTER, presented by yours truly~!_ **

**_A “Q and A” chapter would be nice, but I don’t think we get too many commenters anyways, so I guess I’m flying solo until we get more...uh...followers? Fans? Friends? Actually, I don’t know you people; you’re not my friends (pls don’t go)._ **

**_With that said; y’all ready for this? ‘Cause I’m ready for this~ . Let’s go!!!_ **

  
  
  
  


**_Choice of the Crown: Ch 1-7 Abridged_ **

  
  


**_Tony Stark slowly paced around inside the Avengers’ Tower nervously. He ruffled his dark brown hair as he mumbled to himself before finally working up enough courage to go see his young daughter, Minerva. The girl was only four years old, going on five the very next day. He had decided a couple days ago that he must have a heart-to-heart conversation with her quickly, yet was still uneasy._ **

**_He slowly opened the door to her predominantly teal-colored room, and let the door gently close behind him. He crept up carefully to the side of her bed, and lovingly watched her sleep peacefully._ **

**_He turned his head to look at the softly glowing digital clock. “11:59, huh? One more minute till my sweetheart’s birthday.” he whispered, smiling._ **

**_“F.R.I.D.A.Y?”_ **

**_“Yes, Master Stark?”_ **

**_“Play the ‘Grown’ song. Max volume.”_ **

**_“By Beyoncé, Master Stark?”_ **

**_“F.R.I.D.A.Y, I have more class than that. I meant ‘I’m Grown’ by G-Unit.”_ **

**_“Naturally, Master Stark.”_ **

**_As soon as the clock hit 12:00 A.M, F.R.I.D.A.Y blasted the trap music, both waking and frightening the small child at the same time._ **

**_As Minerva Stark shrieked in fear, she managed to sputter out, “D..Daddy? Wh-what’s going on? I’m scared!”_ **

**_“Oh Minny dear, you’re five now! My little girl’s all grown up!”_ **

**_“Thank-“_ **

**_“-Meaning that you’re practically a grown woman now, so you have the right to know every single gruesome detail of your tragic backstory.”_ **

**_“Wait, what-“_ **

**_“Well, for one, your mother is dead.”_ **

**_“YOU’RE LYING! MOMMY IS SLEEPING NEXT DOOR!”_ **

**_“Minny, please, you’re five. You’re too old to be calling her ‘mommy’. Let’s not embarrass ourselves now, yeah? You’re pretty much a grown woman, like I said.”_ **

**_“But-“_ **

**_“Secondly, you’re adopted. We’re not you’re real parents, sweetie. You’re purple. Did you not notice?”_ **

**_“B..but Punnett Squares…”_ **

**_“It doesn’t work that way, sweetie. I mean, you have lilac-colored hair on top of having purple and olive colored skin. Oh, and that gem; I mean, come on, did you really think that gem was a giant belly ring? What is this? An anime? Not on *my* watch, it’s not! Thirdly, you’re an alien, if you didn’t catch my subtle hints. Your mother is dead…..your father is dead…….well, in fact, your whole clan is dead. But don’t worry! Your brother Nitachi-Dexter-nii-chan is doing just fine, and you have us as a family now. Plus you’ve got some strong powers because of your genetics, too.”_ **

**_“Daddy-“_ **

**_“Ah-ah-ah! G-r-o-w-n! Say it with me, now.”_ **

**_Minny sighed and started again. She seemed to sense that this was her life for now on. She assumed that this is what everyone meant by saying that ‘she grew up so quickly’, so she didn’t question her dadd- I mean, father, any further._ **

**_“fAtHeR.”_ **

**_“Yes?”_ **

**_“Am I Sasuke now?”_ **

**_“..... Due to the fear of getting sued…. we’re gonna say no. But if you’re asking if you’re Sosuké from the village hidden in the weedS ™️ 😉, then yes; yes you are, sweetie.”_ **

**_F i v e Y e a r s L a t e r . . ._ **

**_“Father look! I can use The Forc-“_ **

**_“COPYRIGHT, SOSUKÉ-MINNY!” Tony snarled in a harsh voice._ **

**_“I mean, I can use The...uh...Push? With my magic now!” Minerva squealed._ **

**_“Attagirl. We ain’t letting the This-Knee company steal any of our hard earned money. That’s why we’re Republicans.”_ **

  
  


**_F i v e *M o r e* Y e a r s L a t e r . . ._ **

  
  


**_“Papa, I am a teen-woman now, therefore I must rebel against you, and fight some space guys at a space bar in space, because this is based off of space Warvel comics, which apparently loves space. All while listening to Anxiety! At The Disco, of course; because I am a teenager now.”_ **

**_“Understable. Have a good day, and if you’re gonna punch anyone, go for the solar plexus.”_ **

**_T w o Y e a r s L a t e r . . ._ **

**_“Papa, I am still an edgy teenager-woman, but even more of a delinquent than two years ago. I have been in and out of over a hundred prisons, and I’m beginning to feel more Villie Eyelash than Anxiety! At The Disco. 2020 Pilots are great, too. You should give them a listen. They’re so….chaotic. It’s something about their *deep* desire to buy up all the toilet paper and curb stomp elders for it that just speaks to my soul, you know? Anyways, I’m heading out again.”_ **

**_“You mustn’t, Minerva! Don’t you know that big, purple, Space Tarney The Dinosaur ™️ is out there? He might try to kidnap you!”_ **

**_“You’re so lame, dad! Space Tarney doesn’t exist! I’m going, and I leave both your and mom’s lives in Nitachi-Dexter-nii-chan’s capable, loving hands to take care of you while I’m gone! See ya!”_ **

_ *I wonder why we never hear about her parents ever again in this abridged story….* _

**_O n e H o u r L a t e r . . ._ **

**_“Give me your powers, child, or else you will face the wrath of Space Tarney The Dinosaur ™️!”_ **

**_“No! And I am a grown-teenage-woman!”_ **

**_“Well then, I’ll just have to play the ‘I Wuv You’ song on UTube Looper until you comply!”_ **

**_“PLEASE, NO, ANYTHING BUT THAT!”_ **

**_S e v e r a l D a y s L a t e r . . ._ **

**_“The Push is strong within this one, I see! She hasn’t given up yet. Even *I* can’t hardly stand to hear my own voice now! If only my consumers were as tolerant as her. Then I could sell even *more* Space Tarney The Dinosaur ™️ lunch boxes! If only there were more of her! CHOTTO MATTE- 😯 💭 💡!”_ **

**_E v e n m o r e f i v e y e a r s l a t e r . . ._ **

**_“....and that’s how I had you, Almira! That’s also why we don’t stan Space Tarney The Dinosaur ™️. Winky Rat’s Clubhouse is a ttthhhoooouuuusssaannnnddd times better than Space Tarney, anyways.”_ **

**_“Wan-hag-ugh-flah-beepeewee!”_ **

**_“That’s my smart little girl! 🤧 To think that in a few years you’ll be grown; just like mommy!”_ **

**_“👁👄👁”_ **

**_“They grow up so fast….”_ **

**_“Excuse me, Lady Minerva?”_ **

**_“LILAC PEARL! DO YOU NOT SEE ME CONVERSING WITH MY DAUGHTER?! YOU SHOULD HEAR HER! MY GIRL’S A GENIUS! JUST LOOK AT HER!”_ **

**_“👁 -_ **

**_👁”_ **

**_“Forgive me, Lady Minerva! You have such a beautiful and talented daughter-“_ **

**_“ nyeh. ( . - . ) “_ **

**_“-but I needed to inform you that you are to be wed to Lord Odin’s firstborn son immediately!”_ **

**_“Married to Thor?! Hmmmm………... eh…..”_ **

**_“Lady Minerva, without this marriage, a war will surely break out….”_ **

**_“Eeehhh………...”_ **

**_“ *And* our people will not be able to survive such an attack….!”_ **

**_“I gotta think about that one, chief….....”_ **

**_Minerva carefully poured a cup of wine a quarter of the way full into a small glass and proceeded to drink straight from the bottle while handing the glass to Almira. She seemed slightly disappointed in the amount she was receiving in comparison to her mother. After all, sharing is caring._ **

**_“.......😒”_ **

**_“No, sweetie, you can’t have any more wine until the afternoon. You’re a growing girl, after all. You’ll be able to drink all you want when you’re five, ok?”_ **

**_“Geh...😞”_ **

**_“Oh, Lady Minerva, please! I am begging you! All of your people will die! Millions, no, maybe even *billions* of innocent men, women, children, and elderly people, slaughtered!”_ **

**_“I mean...he’s cute and all, but he sounds like Ciri, y’know? If we were driving somewhere, I’d bet he be all like, ‘yOuR dEsTiNaTiOn iS tO tHe RiGhT’, all monotone. How am I supposed to love *that*?”_ **

**_“......He likes children, so I think he’d be a good father to Lady Almira, ma’am.”_ **

**_“Oooh! Mir-Mir! Do you want Thor to be your new daddy?”_ **

**_“Gehannayi. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)”_ **

**_“TO ASGARD, LILAC PEARL!”_ **

**_“We are all going to perish under her rule.”_ **

**_“I see….a family trip to Asgard, huh? It would be nice to make some more family. Ours have lost their deep, longing, hatred. Well...most of them, at least…...Lilac Pearl, you *are* close enough to be considered family, no?”_ **

**_“Ah, I’m, uh, honored, Lord Dexter, but-“_ **

**_“No. I am Nitachi.”_ **

**_“Pardon-“_ **

**_“Heya Nitachi-Dexter-nii-chan! Are you coming with?”_ **

**_“LADY MINERVA-“_ **

**_“Indeed.”_ **

**_“Lit🔥. ”_ **

**_“Where’s the French Revolution when you need one?”_ **

**_“（＾_＾)”_ **

  
  


**_M a n y H o u r s L a t e r . . ._ **

**_“Thor-honey-kun! Come meet your new daughter!”_ **

**_“Come to see my brother, have you, now? Of course you did. Everyone does. Everyone just loves Thor, while *I*, Loki, have been neglected by my own father, who is in favor of Thor-“_ **

**_“Listen Poki-“_ **

**_“Loki-“_ **

**_“That’s what I just said. Anyways Poki, I’m here to get my mans and go. I don’t wanna hear anything about your daddy issues, or your tragic backstory. Got it?”_ **

**_“Please forgive her, Lord Loki…..Lady Minerva is…..unique. I—I’m sure she did not mean any offense-“_ **

**_“Why you lyin’, Lila? Of course I meant all offense possible. No one likes a dark and brooding character unless he’s hot.”_ **

**_“LADY MINERVA, PLEASE-“_ **

**_“What an unruly woman!_ **

**_“K.”_ **

**_“Truly awful!”_ **

**_“K.”_ **

**_“Trashy!”_ **

**_“K.”_ **

**_“Disgusting!”_ **

**_“K.”_ **

**_“Vile!”_ **

**_“That’s the same as ‘disgusting’, but, ‘k.”_ **

**_“Basic-!”_ **

**_“WHO ARE YOU CALLIN’ ‘BASIC’? Boy, if you don’t get your L’Oréal Paris, Maybe It’s Maybelline, golden calf lookin’ head up outta here- OOHH- YOU MADE ME MAD! See, that’s why you ugly. Ain’t nobody like you cuz you ugly, whiny, and annoyin’. And look at that head. By ThE gOdS, yo head big! You’re only a prankster because you want the attention yo daddy never gave you. You think ya cute, but ya ain’t. Now outta my way. I came to see Thor like you said.”_ **

**_Minerva, Lilac Pearl, Almira, and Nitachi-Dexter-nii-chan strutted past Poki to meet Thor._ **

**_“Minerva! Say ‘hey Ciri’ if you need any assistance.”_ **

**_“What?”_ **

**_“Forgive me. It is a bad habit of mine. Ah! Is that your first-born child?”_ **

**_“Yeh. You can hold her.”_ **

**_“Thank you. Wow, she’s truly beautiful-“_ **

**_“Bébé~ ( . ^_- . )”_ **

**_“-and a little blue…...does she happen to be a Frost Giant and/or choking, Minerva?”_ **

**_“Yeah, and maybe. Why?”_ **

**_“My dear brother is also from the Frost Giant species. He must be this specific girl’s father. There absolutely no other possible conclusion to come to. Zero percent chance. I am certain of it.”_ **

**_“GEH-BLEH! ( ﾟдﾟ)”_ **

**_“Wack!”_ **

**_“Hm.”_ **

**_“Please allow me to become an immigrant here, Lord Thor.”_ **

  
  


**_T w o M i n u t e s L a t e r . . ._ **

**_“HEY, POKI! COME HERE!”_ **

**_“IT IS LOKI—ew, get your filthy hands off my face. I don’t know where those things have been.”_ **

**_“LA GASP! C’EST VRAI! You are such a handsome and extremely mature man! Your features compliment your outfit. You don’t look like a calf with that helmet at all, darling! Wonderful…...peak perfection…….just look at that glorious hair and proportionate head! It’s decided! You really *are* my cute baby’s daddy!”_ **

**_“Yo. (*´Д｀*)”_ **

**_“Back off, woman! I am not your super cute baby’s-“_ **

  
  


**_“O U R super cute baby’s-“_ **

**_“Enough! I’ve only met you today. There is no possible way for me to be that adorable child’s father!”_ **

**_“Have you ever heard of big, purple, Space Tarney The Dinosaur ™️?”_ **

**_“Wha-“_ **

**_“OOOHHH! FLASHBACK TIME!”_ **

**_“Lord Loki, do you happen to be employing here?”_ **

**_“The darkness is deep within this one…..I hope he does not leave without paying his child support.”_ **

**_———————————————————————————————————_ **

**** **_Editor’s Notes_ **

**_And that’s all for now, our lovely readers! Whatcha think, hm?! Oh….yeah…... I wish Author came back and finished chapter eight too. But hey, did you at least appreciate my aRt; my mAsTeRpIeCe of a bonus chapter? Precisely. I don’t see why Author was so hesitant to let me take over the writing aspect for chapter eight while she fights through this writer’s block 🤔. It doesn’t matter now. When she sees how well I handled this bonus chapter, she’ll be eager to let me work on the real deal! I always knew that I was meant for more than just finding missing commas and spelling errors 🤧._ **

**_Oh, and update: Author just informed me that we have A WHOPPING 68 READERS?! 😳 Or one person who read 68 times; who knows…. In any case, WOAH, thanks guy(s)! We’ve grown a lot within such a short amount of time! I’d like to think it’s because of the time and effort Author puts into the details of her chapters, and the quick updates thanks to my constant nagging. That and our, uh, “unique” description._ **

**_Huh. You know, I felt so alive when I stayed up till about 1:00 a.m creating this chapter, but what if it backfires? Instead of encouraging Author to push through her writer’s block, what if she just slaps this bonus chapter up there and says that she has one extra week to make a real update? I mean, we all know what the description of Choice of the Crown looks like…...and if you don’t know, then YoU dArE cAlL yOuRsElF a TrUe ReAdEr? Go check it out 😤. But yikes, I didn’t think this through. To be fair, practically any idea sounds like a fantastic one at 1:00 in the morning haha….😅. Well, she has a lot more respect for her story than to just do that, so this chapter probably won’t ever see the light of day 🤣. Oh well, it was nice writing this for my imaginary audience. Shoot, I might print this baby out and slap it on my wall as a poster!_ **

**_Well, it’s morning now, so I’m gonna go bug the crap outta Author to finish chapter eight. Uh, if this somehow makes it onto the story, then five comments and I’ll Forc- UH, ‘Push’, Author to draw this chapter. Alrighty; time to become a human alarm clock ⏰ 🚨! Tootles darlings~ and let us know if you would like to have a Q and A chapter._ **

**_D I S C L A I M E R_ **

**_I don’t want either of us to get us sued, so we claim nothing from the following references; Beyoncé, G-Unit, Naruto, Disney, Marvel (duh), Panic! At The Disco, Billie Eilish, Twenty One Pilots, Barney and Friends, YouTube, YouTube Loop, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Steven Universe, Apple, L’Oréal, and Maybelline. All rights go to their respective owners. To the toilet paper hoarders that were offended by my joke…..quit buying more toilet paper than what you need. Ah, and to any French/Japanese readers I have offended with both my reference to the revolution and my very poor, random, Franglais/weeb talk-no-jutsu; je suis très désolée et gomennasai 😞. I honestly didn’t think I made so many references until I had to list them all out. How exhausting. Till next time!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary of the actual chapter and not abridged:
> 
> Thanos had captured the 17 year-old Minerva. For a year, she was subjected to physical torture until Thanos had looked at her DNA and found out that she should be able to wield the infinity stones, no problem. Minerva had, of course, refused to work for him, and so he was like, “Okay, but your kiddo won’t know any different, and highkey will work for me.” Minerva was confused, and was all like, “Bro, I don't have any kids.” And then Thanos was all, “Not yet,” so he raped her. She didn’t have his kiddo, even after many attempts, so he decided to be all like, “okay now u try”, to other powerful men in the universe, and she basically became a sex slave. Minerva still didn’t conceive because there was too much stress on her body. After another year of being raped, Thanos decided to go a different route. He had doctors use artificial insemination to try and get her pregnant, and, well, it worked. Minerva escaped his clutches, and vowed to protect her baby from him from then on. 


	9. Chapter 9

**_Editor’s Notice_ **

**_SUP NERDS! IT IS *I*, EDITOR-SAMA! So here’s the dealio~*ahem*_ **

**_Choice of The Crown is cancelled forever, so please go away before I call the cops on you. Jk. However, Author *IS* going to rewrite the story for personal reasons, so this current one will eventually be taken down and replaced with the rewritten version after we have a couple chapters written. So until then, Choice of The Crown will be on hiatus._ **

**_Author claims that “tHe ReWrItE wOn’T tAkE tOo lOnG”, but if you have ever been this girl’s personal alarm clock/motivational speaker, you’d be taking headache medication like moi. I do, however, trust that Author will stay on a tight schedule in order to get the rewrite to you guys as quickly as possible. Of course, I’ll sacrifice my coolness to become a pain in the butt by bugging her to write more often._ **

**_The story will head into a sliiiiggghhhtllllyy different direction, but it won’t change too drastically, so pls don’t drop us like how dads drop their kids off at home and leave to buy some milk at an everlasting line. The main point of the rewrite is that Author wanted to improve her quality so that y’all could enjoy the story even more than you do now. How kind of her…..I’m editing at a first-grader’s level, and even I wouldn’t make a rewrite for my bahd eenglesh._ **

**_B U T W A I T ! T H E R E ‘ S M O R E !_ **

**_I know you nerds weren’t exactly expecting this hiatus to happen, so we have a little present for you 🎁! In place of regular Choice of The Crown updates, we will be uploading Choice of The Crown Shorts until the rewrite has enough chapters for us to start uploading it. It’d be a little ridiculous for Author to juggle brainstorming and writing the new chapters of the rewrite, so yours truly will be handling the writing of the shorts while Author will upload them for me. Teamwork, mah dude._ **

**_We don’t have a set date for when the real Choice of The Crown will return, especially since school will start up soon for us, which will take up quite a bit of time. We both have two advanced classes each this year, so please understand if we need to turn our attention more to that than the story. Don’t worry, though, we’ll be back ASAP! With that, I bid you a good night/morning sir/madame, wherever you are lol._ **

**_You got anything you wanna add, Author?? Quit creeping around the document and just say somethin’, if you wanna._ **

Here I am, okay, uh, I just wanna apologize for the sucky quality of the story so far and I promise I’m going to make it better in the rewrite. I’m gonna poop out chapters as fast as I can, with good quality though. Also, once school starts up the update schedule will slow down and become more erratic and I apologize for that and any other inconveniences. Thank you all for reading and hopefully you stay tuned for the rewrite! Author, out. 

**_“Sucky quality”? WE DON’T STAN THAT SELF NEGATIVITY, AUTHOR!_ **

Sorry not sorry lol

**_We’ll work on that later 🙄_ **

**_Choice of The Crown will return soon, loves!_ **


	10. Choice of The Crown Short: Author

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of the promised Choice of the Crown Shorts. This was written by our lovely Editor-Sama  
> While I don't personally stan the ending, I hope you all enjoy reading!
> 
> Also I wanted to apologize for the long wait. We are both doing virtual school this year and it has really been kicking our butts. I promise I am trying my hardest to work on this but school is our top priority after our health. Gotta get them degrees amirite? 
> 
> Anyway, Choice of the Crown will be continued and I want to tell you that I will be creating a separate work for this Shorts series. All credit for writing goes to Editor-Sama, that beautiful, beautiful soul. And uh, comment to tell us what you think, smash that like button and we'll see you next time! Stay safe and gorgeous lovelies! <3 
> 
> Author, out!

_ “I’M GONNA WRITE AND SUBMIT ONE CHAPTER A WEEK! BELIEVE IT, I SWEAR I WILL! O N C E A W E E K , O N T I M E , L E T ‘ S G O !” _

**_“Are you sure about this, Author?”_ **

_ “I am one hundred and ten percent POSITIVE that this is what I want to do. I have a passion for writing, and you, plus this promise to our readers, will force me to remain on track for one chapter per week! It’s nearly foolproof!” _

**_“Well…...alright, then. Let’s get started, shall we?”_ **

**_***_ **

**_I should have known then that Author would struggle to keep up with her self imposed schedule. Once upon a time I did suggest that she slow down just a *wwwweeeeeeee* bit, but she was filled with determination❤️, so this became our schedule._ **

**_Our new schedule was fine for a while. Deadlines were always met, even if we did cut it a little close at times. A few times I had to turn into a human alarm clock, a motivational speaker, and a nagging mother, but everything always worked out. Heck, we even had chapters stored ahead of time! But then…..something inside Author began to change……_ **

**_Author began going days without writing. I won’t lie; I also slacked off with editing, but things began to get….odd….with Author. She picked up several alarming habits that I should have caught and put an end to ahead of time. She would chew her pencil and pens so badly to the point that the ink would burst before she stopped. She’d pace back and forth in her office while shaking and scratching her head. She would scratch her blankets and pillows before sitting down. New habits aren’t uncommon when one is faced with stress, so I just shrugged it off, and continued editing as usual. But then the habits got worse, and two alarming new ones appeared as well. Author started to sniff her dogs’ butts and howl at the moon when it was night. It wasn’t long before she stopped writing completely. That was when I knew that I must seek help._ **

**_I left the document I was editing to seek an adventure to help my dear friend. Before I could leave, I needed the proper equipment. I threw on my grey, wool, dress. It was a simple, long sleeved, dress with two large pockets on the sides that stopped at the knee. Hopefully the lack of glamour would help me blend in with the crown, if necessary. Next, I pulled on my calf height matte black boots, and finished off my look with a lengthy dark grey circle cape and black cherry colored lipstick. What? Lipstick is essential. Anyways, I grabbed my drawstring bag, and placed a flashlight, water bottle, lipstick, (just in case if I needed a refresh, ya know?), and a pouch full of nuts and dried berries in it. After I was satisfied with everything that I had packed, I slung the bag over one shoulder, and left my home in the freezing winter morning before daylight._ **

**_My mother always warned me that a day like this would come, so I was somewhat prepared for the journey ahead. She knew that I enjoyed English and writing, and always told me that, “birds of a feather flock together”, so one day I would end up with a friend who also enjoyed writing. As you, lovely reader with your socks off while eating chips on your bed and are reading this already know, she was right, (sorry about your fourth wall, btw). However, there was one thing that she always told me to look out for. She said that once an author hits a certain level of stress and doubt in their own abilities, their mind, body, and spirit changes. The author will start to become what he/she reads the most. I of all people should know since it happened to me. Did you think that I was born being a weeb, dattebayo?_ **

**_At first the transformation will start off small, like murdering someone, but then it will quickly get so out of control that the author will lose their mind and step on their own Yeezys! I remember gagging and throwing up at the thought of the latter ever happening to me or any of my friends back then. My mother once told me that if I or a friend ever find ourselves in this situation one day, I should go seek Old Lady LaOreo for guidance, and handed me a map, which was really just an old paper advertisement for Burger Qween. That day has finally come._ **

**_I made my way downtown~, walked real fast~, and jammed out to~ this old song~, DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DIIII, NA-NA! DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DI-DIIII, NA-NA! *Ahem*. So anyways, I made my way to the old, ran down Burger Qween, to see Old Lady LaOreo sitting down at a table that looked as if it hadn’t been cleaned for years. She was a tall old woman with shoulder length jet black hair, and wore a navy blue skirt suit with a hunter green tie. She also rocked a pair of glasses far down on her nose. I still to this day do not understand how she could possibly see like that, but I suppose it works for her since she called me out. “WHO GOES THERE?” She shrieked._ **

**_I don’t know why she found it to be a problem that someone else was at a public place; it’s not like I was standing in her house or anything. Still, I needed to get on the old bat’s good side if I wanted to learn how to save my friend._ **

**_“Old Lady LaOreo! My word! You don’t look a day over 46!”_ **

**_“46?! Girl, bye! I’m still a teenager like you!”_ **

**_“Um…..sure, ok! Youth’s in the heart after all, right? So anyways, my friend is starting to transform into a dog, or something like that. She’s an author, and I really need your help to fix her. We need to get back to making chapters for-“_ **

**_“Say no more. Here; give her these blueberries. That should do the trick.”_ **

**_“....really? Just blueberries? All I needed were blueberries? Are these magic or something….?”_ **

**_“Nah, I just picked them from the neighbor’s garden. NOW RUN! GO SAVE HER!”_ **

**_So off I went to Author’s house with the blueberries. Maybe I shouldn’t have done it, though. Maybe I should have listened to my gut that day. As soon as I gave Author the blueberries, she calmed down a lot, and became very relaxed. A little too relaxed, actually, since she never moved again. It turns out that Old Lady LaOreo’s neighbor was growing deadly nightshade because he was tired of her stealing his blueberries for so many years. We couldn’t figure out exactly what kind of werewolf story Author had read, so we just threw some Twilight books in her coffin with her. She looked so peaceful. And now here I am, writing Shorts in her place. You will be missed, Author._ **

**_The End._ **

**_*Do not call the police, Author is actually alive and well*_ **


	11. Short #2: The Grand Entrance

**_“Chubby monkey dance~! Chubby monkey dance~! I come down the streets- bringing all the heat! Chubby monkey dance~! Chubby monkey dance~! Yeah~ baby in the belly, but better understand you gon’ catch these hands! OOOH- NOW SING IT WITH ME, YAH YAH YAH, Chubby monkey dance~! Chubby monkey-“_ **

**_Suddenly the lights flicked on. Tony Stark rested his right arm on the doorway as he looked at his daughter with a baffled look on his face. She was swinging her pregnant belly around while watching The Promised Neverland in the dark._ **

**_“Minerva? What are you doing? It’s three in the morning, and- are you eating coffee beans with mayonnaise?”_ **

**_“......you seem a bit confused, father….”_ **

**_“I’m more so disturbed. And why are you watching this crap? Care to explain what’s going on?”_ **

**_Minerva sighed as she sat down on their lavish couch. “Well, I was hungry, so I made myself a snack, and I felt some pressure, so I thought dancing will encourage the baby to wiggle out. I’ve always seen other mothers sing to their babies, so I thought ‘why not make up a song as I go? The baby will appreciate some tunes to groove to.’ Annnnnddd that explains almost everything. Also you can’t tell me The Promised Neverland ain’t great.”_ **

**_“I….don’t think that’s the kind of songs mother’s usually sing….”_ **

**_“Whatcha mean, pops? The Chubby Monkey Dance is as lovely as it is accurate!”_ **

**_“Even Isabella managed to sing something beautiful….”_ **

**_“So you *have* been watching The Promised Neverland….”_ **

**_“.....just go to bed, Minny. You shouldn’t be dancing around like that in the first place. It’s not gonna make the baby come any faster, anyways. You’re probably gonna end up hurting yourself. Also, singing idiotic songs like that are just embarrassing for anyone around. If I was the baby, I’d crawl further up out of second hand embarrassment. Anyways, do you need anything before I go?”_ **

**_“Could you run to the store and get some ice cream? Birthday cake, cotton candy, or mint chocolate chip flavor will do, OOOHH, actually, can you grab all those flavors?”_ **

**_“Alright I’ll be back in a few minutes, stay put.”_ **

**_“Thanks!” Minerva smiled sweetly. As soon as the door closed behind Tony, Minny popped up like a Pop Tart, and got to dancing._ **

**_“Pfft! He dare questions ME? THE ULTIMATE MOTHER?” Minerva said in a false evil voice._ **

**_“How ludicrous! COME, MAH BABY! WE SHALL SHOW HIM! Pop a squat, and twerk-“. As soon as the words left her mouth, Minerva fell backwards onto the couch and resembled a turtle lying on its back more than a person. She failed her legs around, trying to get back up, but looked like she was riding an invisible bike._ **

**_“Is this how it’s gonna go down? With dad telling me ‘I told you so’ while laughing? No….I’m a queen. Queens don’t get laughed at. They make the most of it. And they don’t go back on what they said either. Alright kiddo, Imma need you to feel my brainwaves and understand exactly what I need you to do. We’re gonna dance the only dance we can dance in this position. And you, my son or daughter, you will dance your little way out of my vagina! Into the cold, vast, world. Let us begin.”_ **

**_Seventeen minutes later, Tony Starks walked back in the room with several tubs of ice cream in a grey plastic bag._ **

**_“Minny, I’m back! Where are you-“_ **

**_“AND HE WADDLED AWAY~! WADDLE WADDLE~! HHHHHHHHNNNNNNNNNPPPPPHHHHH! LOOK DAD, THE BABY’S COMING OUT! MY METHOD WORKS- AAAAAHHHH! DID YOU GET THE BIRTHDAY CAKE FLAVOR? HHHHHAAAAHHHHHH!”_ **

**_“WHAT THE ACTUAL FU-“_ **

**_The End_ **

**_***_ **

**_Editor’s Notes_ **

**_Welcome back boys and girls, ladies and gentlemen, Spongebob fanatics! Sorry for not following up with the shorts I promised- life got more hectic than I expected it to. I’m gonna try to make shorts more frequently, but as with any great YouTuber, I can’t promise that my schedule will be regular. 😅_ **

**_Yes, Choice of The Crown is not dead💀, but it shall be REBORN 👶 in the rewrite that Author is working her butt off to create! We’re still trying to make more chapters to avoid another extended hiatus, so until then, I’ll be trying to have one COTC Short out per week._ **

**_So, what did you think of this short? I know it’s been a while since you heard from us, so I thought I’d come back with an extra…..interesting…..short….yeah….._ **

**_*Ahem*_ **

**_Anyways, thank you for sticking around so long! We plan to have the first chapter of the rewrite out as soon as possible!_ **

**_Until then, see you next week💖!_ **

****Here's a note from the Author-

Sorry this is late, I kinda got grounded and uh, wasn't able to post last friday. But next friday I will do my best for it to be on time. Even if I'm still grounded by then! Wish me luck yall


	12. URGENT SHORT

**_Note To Author_ **

**_Wussup y’all? This short is going to be a wee bit different. Author’s being really hard on herself again. She tends to get discouraged in her writing. Typically she feels like it’s aWfUl and TrAsH._ **

**_It didn’t take being her editor very long for me to know that she’s super talented in writing, even if she doesn’t see it herself. I’m not just saying that_ **

Stop lying to them.

**_Didn’t I tell you that I’m the most truthful with you? Anyways, Author is a really talented writer, but a terrible critic when it comes to herself. Therefore I felt it necessary to give you guys an obligatory sneak peek of the first chapter to show just how great Author is. I’ll leave in my editing that points to one of the many details she adds to her works!_ **

**_So without further ado, I present to you:_ **

**_Choice Of The Crown Rewritten Teaser_ **

  
  


**Chapter 1**

_ “Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck”  _ , the curvy brunette chanted in her mind as she ran through the streets of Manhattan. She just  _ had _ to come home  _ today, _ didn’t she? She couldn’t have waited until  _ after _ her home city was invaded and saved? She ran into an alleyway, hiding from the blasts of the grotesque aliens and pressed her back against the concrete wall of a building, breathing heavily. “I really need to do some cardio,” she huffed tiredly before shaking her head. Now was  _ not _ the time to be thinking about her lacking exercise routine; not that she actually had one. She typically lounged about in her pajamas all day and snacked on chips and salsa. Not the greatest lifestyle, but what teenager in their right mind would worry about eating healthy and exercising? Her stomach growled as she spotted a nearby taco place and began salivating at the thought of mexican food. 

She smacked herself in the face as she realized that she hadn’t been taking her ADHD medicine recently. I mean, seriously? Who thinks about tacos when they’re getting attacked by aliens?  **_I like ya cut- I mean, I like how you switched from 3rd person to 1st to show how her ADHD affects her further. I was about to correct it, but then I was like, “Ah, I see what she’s doing now.”_ **

**_***_ **

**_I normally don’t go behind Author’s back like this concerning her work, but she truly needs encouragement right now._ **

**_I’m the one with the different font, if you couldn’t tell lol._ **

**_Like I said, she always says she sucks, and is bad with details, BUT DID YOU SEE WHAT SHE DID THERE, AND MY COMMENT TO ACKNOWLEDGE IT?!_ **

**_Fun fact: Author created multiple documents just to keep herself organized. She also wrote the character’s physical descriptions along with things like personalities, likes and dislikes, and so on._ **

**_Editor’s Note To Audience_ **

**_Yeah, so this was a not-quite-short-short that I felt needed to be made ASAP. Although it’s uploaded today, please do not worry; we’ll still upload the original short I had made for this week on Friday as well._ **

**_Lucky you, I guess! A teaser of the new chapter AND a short in one week!_ **

**_I feel like one of you are just about ready to toss something at my head and be like, “wE wAnT tHe MaIn StOrY nOw!” Patience, my child! Besides sriracha cup ramen, (which is pretty awful for you health wise), no great thing is made quickly; it takes time. Get it? Got it? Good._ **

**_We’ll be seeing you all Friday! 💖_ **


	13. Short #3: Face Blindness

**_Dexter roamed about the laboratory’s halls as he scratched his chin. Although he never told her, he’s always been looking for ways to do something that the readers will not find out until next week, because, SOMEONE *AUTHOR*, CAME DOWN TO SNEAK A PEAK AT MY M A S T E R P I E C E ._ **

**_Forgive me, dear readers, but it seems like this short won’t be called “Face Blindness”, this week. Instead, we’re gonna show no mercy to that fourth wall and transition into:_ **

**** **_Daily Chats #1_ **

**_Oh, Author~! Did you think your peaking would have no consequences? GET DOWN HERE, GIRL. USE YOUR FONT!_ **

I really didn't think it would.

**_And yet here we are, doing daily chats. Now, ENTERTAIN THEM!_ **

H o w ? I’m supposed to be writing the chapters not the shorts. This is your job lazy butt. 

**_Yet you were caught p e a k i n g . My original short can wait till next week._ **

  
  


ITS NOT A CRIME TO PEEK UNLESS IT’S AT NAKED WOMEN. I’m referring to Jiraiya. 

**_PEAKING AT MASTERPIECES IS ALSO A CRIME! And nice Naruto reference. Now we do a Q and A. But I’m asking the questions. Ready?_ **

Okay, cause, we have 0 comments. I’m ready. 

**_Huh? Lazy readers….. you guys need to comment too. Shame._ **

DON’T INSULT THEM. 

**_Stating facts are now considered insults? Anywho, ONTO THE FIRST QUESTION!_ **

**_Q- What’s up with your username?_ **

A- What do you m e a n? It's great. 

**_Ah. So the real answer is that she’s delusional….NEXT QUESTION!_ **

**_Q- Did you do all of your homework today?_ **

A- Did you?

**_Hey, I’m asking the questions here…..anyways, NEXT ONE!_ **

**_Q-Favorite Webtoon?_ **

A- Probably Lore Olympus, True Beauty or Cursed Princess club...But there’s also Meow Man and The Adventures of God and Nocturne and Anne and Edith and Everything is Fine. There’s too many to choose from.

**_I said “Webtoon” without an “s”, as in singular. Well, I guess we know why Author’s homework isn’t done….ONTO THE NEXT!_ **

**_Q- Favorite character from Choice Of The Crown and why?_ **

A- That’s easy. Definitely Almira because, well, she's adorable.

**_Ah...the “puppy” effect…..n e x t_ **

**_Q- What inspired you to make Choice Of The Crown?_ **

A- Uh. Loki is my bae. And uh. Minny was an inspiration after watching Steven Universe and also after listening to Rockabye by Clean Bandit. I also, honestly just enjoy writing and I wanted to give everyone a story that would make people happy. I’m always happy when I finish reading a really amazing story. Like Frostbite by Maiden of Asgard, yall should fr fr check it out. 

**_What a sincere answer! Lovely 😊. Also, “Loki is my bae”? OOOOOHHHHH THAT BRINGS OUR NEXT QUESTION THAT MIGHT EMBARRASS YA! READY?!_ **

NO??

**_TOO LATE!_ **

**_Q- Who are/do you have a “type” of fiction crushes?_ **

A - Uh, fiction crushes, pretty much mysterious, maybe dark, people? Like, Loki obvi, Kakashi from Naruto, Sebastian from Black Butler, Kyo from Fruits Basket - wait...WHY AM I SUCH A WEEB???

**_Hey, it’s ok, that’s why we’re friends. Besides the shoelace incident._ **

**_Q- Do you have any questions for me?_ **

**_“Nope”_ **

**_Well that concludes-_ **

NO I DO I DO 

WHY DO YOU NEVER FREAKIN 

**_Hm?_ **

**_Seems the poor girl’s screen froze...tragic….WELL THAT CONCLUDES TODAY’S SHORT! SEE YA NEXT TIME! If Author wasn’t frozen, I’d bet she’d say- oh goodie, you’re back._ **

WHY DO YOU NEVER WRITE THE SHORTS WITHOUT ME REMINDING YOU???

JUST WRITE THEMMMMM YOU’RE THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA.

**_Unfortunately, the question can not be answered because she didn’t write “Q-“ in front of it. Tragic. Any other questions without repetition?_ **

Q - why are you trying to get out of answering my question?

**_A- Because you didn’t use the proper format the first time, which hurts me as an editor._ **

Q- What made you say yes to editing?

**_A- Good question! I thought it would be fun, and my best friend asked me to do it for something important to her._ **

Aww that’s so sweet! Next question!

**_Another question?_ **

YuP!

Q- Is it annoying being an editor? Especially because I know I make a lot of mistakes in my writing the first time through.

**_A- Yep! It’s especially annoying when I myself am unsure of what the grammatically correct thing to do is. Even now, I’m second guessing the first sentence I wrote. But I still have fun with it. Fun fact: Author uses “said”a lot in her rough drafts, so I go through to make sure to bring it down to a reasonable amount._ **

Well now I’m gonna be self-conscious about writing “said”. Thanks Editor-sama! Next question!

**_“Please, feel free to call me Editor”, said the said Editor._ **

Q- How do you feel about editing explicit scenes? Scenes such as gore, torture, sex, etc.?

**_A- Another good question! Not gonna lie, when I first see it, I’m like, “WOAH”! I typically get uncomfortable as I edit them and ask myself questions like, “huh, does this line up with my religious beliefs and morals?” But I accepted the job, and I must work through it all! 😊_ **

O o p

I think that’s all the questions for now, 

**_I had one last question for you._ **

**_Q- When are we gonna get you a better name than “Author”?_ **

A- Uh, we could use my *actual* name but I feel like that would be weird. 

**_NO! PROTECT YOUR PRIVACY, *bleep*! Your name must remain hidden._ **

U h, o k a y t h e n. Anywayyyss... I think that’s it then. See you next time, y’all! 

**_(Was that an impression of me?)_ **

(not everything is about you, *bleep*)

**_(Ah, true.)_ **

**_Bye-bye!_ **


	14. New Update

Hello everyone!

I have some uh, not so wonderful news. Unfortunately, due to the conflict with personal reasons, Editor-Sama is no longer with us. Oh god, I made it sound like she was dead. Well, she’s not dead! Or even sick for that matter!

She felt that she was unable to continue editing for us for personal reasons though, and will no longer be basically Beta-Ing Choice of the Crown. Unfortunately that means that the rewrite will take a wee bit longer and that we will not be having any more shorts after the ones that she had already written go up.   
  


Now, if anyone wants to be my Beta then please feel free to email me at ChoiceoftheCrown@gmail.com

yes, I made an email specifically for this.   
yes, I’m serious.

i know, I’m a nerd, but uh, let me know lol 

Until next time!

<3


	15. Short 4: Face Blindness (for real this time)

**_Face Blindness (for real this time)_ **

**_Dexter roamed about the laboratory’s halls as he ruffled his hair, and smoothed out his disheveled clothes. He chewed on his thumb nail as he paced back and forth, thinking of what to do next. Although he never told her, he always worked tirelessly to find a way to get his sister’s magic back. Or more like, “unlock it”. However, his good intentions gave birth to horrendous results….results that were currently trying to break down his titanium door._ **

**_Whenever he got a chance to, he’d take samples of her DNA. When they battle enemies, he slyly sticks a needle and collects a blood sample. He felt bad for deceiving her, but he didn’t want her to worry about him sacrificing years of time to find a way to help her. Besides, taking samples during this time was the best, since she usually assumes that an opponent got her, or maybe some debris nicked her arm. In any case, she never brought it up to him, so he considered it a job well done._ **

**_The samples paid off. A while back, he ran a couple tests and found out that something foreign entered Minerva’s body and attached itself to her blood cells. Ever since then, he’s been thinking of ways to test Minerva without arousing her suspicions. Today, it finally hit him; the way to get Minerva to let him test her._ **

**_“I know you can’t use your magic too well, but I need you to activate it for a test, pretty pretty princess pllllllleeeeeaaaasssseeeee~.” he pleaded. Minerva raised a skeptical eyebrow. She normally shuts down his requests, which he always accepts gracefully. Ever since she fell into Thanos’ clutches, being the test subject in a lab has always made her uneasy, and he knows this. However, there was something about the desperation in his voice that made her say yes. He usually backs down after asking once out of respect, so he must have a good reason to be begging now. Besides, how can one reject “pretty pretty princess please”?_ **

****

**_The siblings walked into the laboratory. “Before we begin, I need you to turn your glamour off.” He said seriously. Minerva shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another, and stared at her feet. He sighed and said, “Minny, you’re honestly gorgeous without your glamour, and always have been, no matter what anyone else may say; I truly hope you realize that one day. Even if we’re not there right now, I understand, but this is all for the sake of the test; I promise. Here I’ll close the door so that no one else can get in except for you and I.”_ **

**_Minerva reluctantly relieved herself of the glamour, and allowed Dexter to sit her down in a comfortable chair as he inserted a needle-like camera device into her wrist. He knew she hated tests, so he tried to make her feel more comfortable with the chair and cracking a few jokes here and there. He quickly stuck an IV needle in her other wrist, and disappeared behind his computer._ **

**_He could see her blood cells on his screen, and everything was in place. Minerva’s fuchsia irises scanned her blotched violet and olive skin anxiously. “....you can turn your glamour back on, Minny.” Minerva snapped her head up towards him._ **

**_“Uh, you sure about that, dude? I wouldn’t want to ruin your experiment….”_ **

**_“Yes, very. I already recorded what your cells look like with it off anyways, so it wouldn’t disturb the experiment at all.” He smiled._ **

**_“The truth is that I need to see her cells both ways; I need to know what they look like without the stress of any magic; no matter how little the amount may be. If I can see what they look like with it on, then I can see how that ‘stuff’ attached to her cells reacts.” He thought to himself._ **

**_Minerva muttered, “here goes the aches again”, as she turned on her glamour. She tried not to complain very often, but unfortunately for her, she had a very observant brother. “Aches? What do you mean by that?” Dexter asked, puzzled._ **

**_“Oh! It’s not because of your experiment or anything like that, Dex! You didn’t do anything. If I have to be completely honest, ever since a few years back, the cost of using glamour is the aches it gives me. Nothing too bad, though.” She explained hurriedly._ **

**_“Huh”. As soon as the words left her mouth, Dexter ran back to his computer to check on her blood cells. Sure enough, the foreign matter clung a little closer to her cells in comparison to when she had her magic completely off. He saw her magic pushing back the matter, which caused a bit of strain on her cells. This was it! If Minerva could use enough magic, it could push off the thing attaching itself to her cells!_ **

**_Dexter excitedly threw a four foot doll next to Minerva, causing her to jump up in shock. “Uh….do you...just carry that around…?” She snickered._ **

**_“What? Oh no- I bought this for Almira not too long ago, but I thought it would be put to better use for this test today. I’ll take her out for ice cream later as an apology.”_ **

**_“So, what’s the test?” She asked._ **

**_“I need you to extend your glamour to this doll. Change it up; maybe give it your original skin, hair, and eye color? Make it all nice and purtay?”he suggested._ **

**_Minerva didn’t see the point in these tests. In fact, it seemed like it was getting dumber by the second. Still, she did as she was told, and as soon as she transformed the doll’s appearance, pain struck her heavily. She clenched her eyes and muscles, and tried to suck in air through her teeth._ **

**_As bad as he felt seeing his sister in so much pain, he had to know what was going on if he ever wanted to help her. He checked his computer screen once more and allowed a small gasp to escape his lips. The matter tried to latch on stronger the more the magic pushed away._ **

**_“If I could numb her up a bit, and maybe relax her muscles, she might be able to force her magic outwards enough to get that thing off her cells!” He thought. “Try to maintain that, Minny! I’ll be right back!” He yelled._ **

  
  


**_Dexter dashed out of the lab, and climbed the steps to the kitchen. He found a full bottle of Hennessy and found his way back to the laboratory in under two minutes. Minerva was still clenching her eyes shut in pain, keeping up the glamour on both herself and Almira’s doll almost flawlessly. Dexter paused for a moment to praise her for this feat. He whistled and said, “Well color me impressed!”_ **

**_“Not now, Dex! Hurry up! How long do I have to keep this up?” Minny whined._ **

**_“I’m giving you something now to help with the pain. I know it sounds crazy, but try to use even more magic. There’s a method to my madness, trust me.”_ **

**_Minerva groaned in frustration, and tried her best to use more. Dexter was usually level headed in his profession, but the sight of his strong sister struggling to do something she used to be able to do with ease filled him with pity. He knew he should have diluted it, but he replaced the solution in the IV drip bag with pure Hennessy; the whole bottle._ **

**_Minerva slowly began to relax, and spoke in a slurred way; almost as if she’d got smacked upside the head with a tank of laughing gas. Dexter chuckled as she made a complete fool of herself. She was relaxed, and was fighting off the substance a lot easier. Dexter was thankful that his plan was working. In the meantime, as he asked her to up her magic a little bit at a time, he would humor her, and keep her entertained._ **

**_“Mmmmbbbb. Bbbbbbbeeeexxxxxxttttuuuuurrrr! Commère!”_ **

**_She was doing well enough with the experiment, so he saw no harm in leaving the desk to chat for a few moments. He waltzed over and sat next to her._ **

**_“Wassup, cHuBbY mOnKeY lady?”_ **

**_“Do youuu seeee them? There are…..mermaids….EVERYWHERE! ARE YOU ONE OF THEM DEX? SAY IT AIN’T SO!” Minny screamed._ **

**_“Wow….I should record this-“_ **

**_Just then, the drunken Minny clumsily lifted her arm and smacked Dexter’s glasses right off his face, sending them flying across the room. Minny let out a horrified gasp and covered her mouth._ **

**_“Oh no!” She screamed-whispered._ **

**_“Haha! It’s ok, Minny, I know you didn’t-“_ **

**_“You hideous beast!”_ **

**_“.....McWhat, ma’am?”_ **

**_“KING OF THE MERMAIDS! I CHALLENGE YOU TO A DUEL FOR SLAYING MY PRECIOUS BROTHER!” She screeched._ **

**_“Minny, it’s still me. You just took my glasses off-“_ **

**_Before he could finish, Minerva removed the needles, let go of her glamour, and in one swift movement, she held out her left hand to give her a better aim as she threw the chair over her head at Dexter with her right. Dexter dodged and made another run to the kitchen. “Crap crap crap crap crap crap….” he thought aloud. He ran into the snack cabinet and closed the double doors most of the way, leaving only a crack to peer out of. “She won’t find me here….right...right? Right. I need to either knock her out, or get some water into her system…… I wonder if I could just gently get her to calm down-“_ **

**_Minerva sent a Korean Rose Knife soaring through the air. It went through the cabinet; just mere millimeters above Dexter’s head. His face turned as pale as paper. Luckily there was a hatch in the cabinet he could crawl through. He internally thanked his father for being so prepared for enemy invasions. The good news was that Tony made sure to teach Dexter and Minerva all the hatches and where they lead to. In fact, they often played hide and seek in them as children. The bad news is that they often played through them as children, meaning the drunken Minerva could keep up with Dexter easily._ **

**_Dexter ran back to his lab, where Minny cornered him. “You coward…...SHOW ME SOME GUTS!” She unknowingly mimicked Crispin Freeman._ **

**_Even with his life in danger, Dexter never misses a beat for a good joke. “STOP YELLING AT ME, CRISPIN!” he said, finishing the scene._ **

**_The two proceeded to fight. One for the honor of her late brother, and the other for his life. After a good seventeen minutes, Minerva threw Dexter against one of his cabinets, causing multiple papers and pens to spill around him. He groaned as he wiped the blood from his face._ **

**_“Don’t underestimate mah Drunken Fist Taijutsu, boiii! Now accept the consurqweencees, anhd DIE!” She said while charging at him with a stapler._ **

**_“Think quick, think quick!” Dexter muttered. A black pen rolled off his thigh onto a paper on the floor as he began to move to prepare to dodge. He looked at it, and formed a plan. He clumsily made two crappy circles connected with a short line in between them, and followed up with a longer line on each side. He then poked a hole in each circle and held them up to his eyes. Minerva paused._ **

**_“Bex? Dat you?” She cocked her head to the side, put one hand on her hip and held the stapler lazily in the air with the other._ **

**_“Yes….I taught that crazy bastard fish a lesson, and came back from the grave!” He tried his best to sound confident._ **

**_Minerva let a loc of lilac hair fall in front of her face as she studied Dexter, who was sweating profusely. She gave a little nod, more so to herself than to him to confirm that although his glasses seemed a bit off, this was indeed her brother._ **

**_“What kind of hurricane ripped through here?! My lab!” Tony cried out as he walked in, slowly taking every damage in._ **

**_“Dad!” They shouted at the same time. “Ohhhhh you don’t know how happy I am to see you-“ Dexter began. In his state of relief, he dropped his homemade glasses, just as Minerva looked at him._ **

**_“Oh, so dat wussunt enough for yeh, eh? COMMERE BOI!” She reached out a perfectly manicured hand, and snatched a small clump of Dexter’s hair out. Dexter made a dash for his back room and closed the door. He could hear Tony struggling to wrestle Minny to the ground, and calm her down. Dexter roamed about the laboratory’s halls as he ruffled his hair and smoothed out his disheveled clothes….._ **

**_The End._ **

  
  
  


**_Editor’s Notes_ **

**_Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this short! Well, actually, it was quite long, wasn’t it? I figured I owed you that much since the previous short altered its course and turned into a random Q and A😂._ **

**_Did you notice how I wrote in a little more serious style? I think Author possessed me as I wrote this. She’s helping from beyond the grave, even though I gave her deadly nightshade. How touching….._ **

**_And as for the references:_ **

**_look up “Noein Outtakes Vol. 1” time stamp 1:22 on YouTube from a channel called AtticusCP for my reference to Crispin Freeman (he voices Itachi from Naruto in the English dub btw)._ **

**_Look up “Korean Rose Knife” on YouTube as well. Lemme tell you, the commercials are w i l d. That thing is crazy sharp!_ **

**_Drunken Fist Taijutsu is a move used by Rock Lee from the Naruto series. Whenever he consumes alcohol, he loses control and fights in an….odd….but effective manner._ **

**_See ya next week!_ **


End file.
